Good Takes A Holiday
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: When Dean and Sam are infected by a Demonic virus, their parents call upon some friends for help. Rated NC-17 for Sexual Content and dark themes. Demon Dean and Demon Sam. Does not follow Supernatutal story line.
1. The Demon Infected Winchesters

**Chapter One: ****Then Demon Infected Winchesters**

**By: Gumby Girl & DeansFallenAngel36**

**Authors Note: So there is a warning on this story. It contains Demon Dean and Demon Sam. This will be darker than our other stories. Will contain Sexual content, Hurt, possible some bondage in most chapter.(Not Wincest!) You have been warned now enjoy!**

_On the night of Sam's six month birthday, John Winchester heard a noise and went into the nursery to check on his young son. When he saw a man in the corner her began to panic and went after the yellow eyed man. It wasn't long before Mary Winchester burst through the door and firing at the man causing him to suddenly flee the room leaving John with many questions for his wife Mary. She told them about her family and what they did for a living. John was in shock but in order to protect there son's, Mary taught John everything she knew and from that day on they were a family of hunters._

_Twenty five years later they finally located the demon who attacked their family but when they went after him something went wrong he was able to finally get to their two son Dean and Sam. They were infected with a demonic virus and are now they are living their lives as Demons. _

_Mary knew she couldn't save her sons along so she contacted an old friend and prayed that he would be able to help her out and save her boys._

Lori ran into the house from her garage just as she heard her father old cell phone ringing, "Hello"

"_I need to speak to James Wilson."_

Lori's heart dropped a little, "I'm sorry to tell you this but he passed away a few years ago. May I ask who this is?"

"_Damn it! My name is Mary Campbell Winchester. He was a friend of the family a long time ago and I am in desperate need of his help."_

"I'm sorry but is there anything I can do for you?"

"_I'm not sure. Lets just say we were in the same business and you would have to know a few things."_

Lori knew then that Mary must be a hunter, "Listen Mary. I think I know what business you are talking about and I would love to help. My father taught me everything he knew."

"_We will be there in one hour."_ Mary said and hung up the phone. Lori could hear the panic in her voice and knew this job had to be big time. She grabbed her cells phone and called her long time hunting buddy, "Terry, I need you to get here as soon as you can. I may have a job for us.

It was only a half hour later when Lori best friend and hunting buddy Terry walked into her house, "Hey Lori its me."

"I'm in the kitchen." Lori called out. Terry walked though the house and into the kitchen to see Lori at the table with her fathers old contacts book.

"So what's the job?" Terry asked and sat next to Lori.

"I don't know yet. Right now I am looking to see if the people that are coming here are legit and it appears that they are.

"So what they knew your dad or something."

"Yeah she said she needed help or something. She didn't tell me much but they should be here in a minute."

"Great. I have been itching for a good hunt." Terry said.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. Lori walked to the front door and saw a man and woman standing there. "Winchester?" she asked.

"Yes." Mary said and Lori opened the door, "Thank you for seeing us."

"Of course. Just tell me what's going on." She said as Terry walked into the room, "This is a friend of mine Terry."

"Hi." They both said to each other.

"We need help. It's our boys." Mary said.

"Are they missing or something?"

"No but I wish it was that simple. They have been infected."

"What do you mean infected? Terry asked.

"Demonically infected. It happened about two months ago and we have tried everything we could but we cant get near them. I know a long time ago your father knew of a cure."

"I remember and trust me it does work but it's not easy."

"We understand that but we are willing to pay you guys."

"How much?" Terry asked and Lori gave her a look, "What I just want to know."

"Ten thousand each but only after they are turned back and safe." John said.

"Sounds good to me. Just point us in the right direction."

"Wait Terry it's not that easy." Lori said and looked at John and Mary, "We have to have the blood of the demon that infected them for this to work and we only have a month to do this."

"We can take care of the demon. You just get the boys."

"Deal, we will meet you at St. Luther's church in Nevada before midnight on the 23rd. That will be are only chance for this to work."

"Deal and thank you guys." Mary said before her and John walked out the door to go and track down the demon. They had to get their sons back before they really hurt someone.

"Well Terry looks like we got work to do."

"Yeah but where the hell are we suppose to start?"

"I think I have an idea of where they might be." Lori smiled.

* * *

Lori and Terry walked up to the security guard who was clearly a demon in a big bouncer. He stopped them and looked them up and down. Lori smiled leaning up to him, "Don't worry big boy we're here for the entertainment." She winked at him and Terry rubbed her hand up his arm.

"Yeah don't miss out," she bit her lip seductively and he smiled letting them walk in. As the girls walked in some of the demons turned to look at them. They heard whistles and cat calls.

"Alright now it's a party!" yelled one of them.

"Fresh meat!" yelled the other.

Dean and Sam were sitting at the bar looking over at the girls and sensing something different about them. Dean looked at Sam with a smirk before downing his shot and turning back to the girls walking in.

"Calm down boys," said Lori with a wink. Her hands were on her backside as she pushed out her chest more and more whistles went their way, "there'll be plenty of us to go around tonight."

Dean licked his lips staring at her and knew right away he wanted her. Sam took the last sip of his beer and stood up patting Dean's shoulder watching Terry like a hawk.

* * *

Lori was on stage her deep dark purple silk bra barely covering her overly sized breast. Her jeans were unbuttoned showing the matching silk underneath. The red, purple and white lights were blinking vigorously throughout the strip club.  
Dean watched Lori from the bar, he's been watching her since she came in. Like he said he wanted her. He watched the others watching her, drooling over her but he knew who she was going home with and it wasn't any of these jokers.

Lori and Dean's eyes caught, staring into each others. She twisted her body and grinded the pole staring into his. He got up not taking his eyes off hers and walked towards her. He pushed the other guys off the couch. He sat down right in front his arms over the couch watching her, scanning her body with his eyes loving the way it moved. And she moved it just for him and if she didn't then he'd make her. Dean Winchester got what he wanted, always nothing stood in his way anymore.

When their eyes met again Dean nodded her over. She stepped down off the stage and watched her body swaying, her hips moving and he just wanted to grab her.  
He used his finger telling her to turn around for him. She did as he told and smirked loving what he saw. He used his finger again telling her to come closer.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked in a low voice.

Dean's smirk grew, "You can take those jeans off and show daddy here what you got." He sucked on his bottom lip watching her slip her jeans down her legs. Dean watched hunger in his eyes. The matching purple silk against her skin covering her body made him hard. He licked his lips, "Turn around again." She did as she was told and he slapped her ass. She clenched her teeth angrily forcing a smile out looking at him and pushing down the anger the swelled deep inside her to beat the crap out of him.

Dean pointed to his lap and she straddled his lap. He got comfortable staring up at her, his eyes never leaving her body. Her hands were on his shoulders as she moved against him.

"I think she likes you man," said a demon passing by giving Dean a wink and Dean nodded with a smirk.

"You think?" Dean looked back at Lori as she leaned forward her breast closing towards his face.

Deans hands moved from the back of the couch to her waist and she shook her head smiling grabbing his hands. She took them off her and said, "No touching sweetheart."

Dean let out a deep chuckle then grabbed the back of her head roughly pulling her down to him, his eyes turned black, "I touch what I want when I want." His other hand traced up her side, his black eyes staring into hers. "And if I want to touch you, no one is going to stop me." His left hand landed on her breast and cupped it making her gasp and close her eyes. Dean smirked as he worked her breast making her bite her bottom lip trying not to moan but a loud whimper came out, "That's it baby scream for daddy."

Lori opened her eyes as Dean's turned back to normal. His left hand traced up her neck and his thumb traced her pouty full bottom lip. "I want you screaming my name." He moved her head so he could whisper pushing her whole body against his, "You want to scream my name?"

She felt his left hand going down her back, across her ass then towards her center and her breath hitched making him smirk. He felt some moisture on her panties, "Mmmm…you're getting wet already. You like me controlling you? Answer me." His hold on her neck tightened and she nodded. "Say it."

"Yes," she said breathlessly, "I want you controlling me." She felt his hand loosen on her neck as he pulled back looking her in the eyes, "I want you to make me do whatever you want."

Dean grinned his eyes flashing black, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Terry peeked through the curtains and say that Lori had finally made her way over to Dean, "Ok one down and one to go." She said to herself. All she had to do now was find Sam. Just as she was about to walk out onto the main floor, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her tightly against them, "Well what do we have here?" He whispered into her ear.

Terry looked over her shoulder and was looking into the eyes of none other that Sam Winchester. "I have never seen you here before." He said as he still held onto her tightly.

"It's my first night." Terry said.

"Well then if you don't mind I would love to see what you got." He grinned. Took her arm and dragged her into a side room and locked the door.

Terry swallowed down the urge to kick his ass and put on a smile as she moved in closer to him, "Just tell me what you want and its yours." She said seductively as she ran her fingers up his strong chest.

Sam smiled down at her then suddenly ripped her top open, "I want to see it all." He said licking his lips as he looked down at her perfect breast.

Terry was feeling a little nervous but she knew she had to do something to stay in control and get the job done. She gripped the front of his shirt and pushed him down on the sofa. She straddled his lap and leaned close to his ear, "Then just sit there and enjoy the ride." she said as she grinded down onto his hard cock.

Sam gripped her hip tight and it caused her a little pain but she worked through it. This wasn't her first rodeo and it wouldn't be her last. He moaned as she rocked her hips against him along with the music, "God I want to fuck you." He said in a husky voice.

"We all want what we can't have baby." Terry said with a sinful smile that drove him crazy.

Sam held onto her hip to keep her from moving and looked her in the eye, "I can have whatever I want and tonight I want you all for myself." He gripped the back of her head and yanked her toward him and attacked her lips with his own.

He lifted her off of him and laid her down on the couch forcefully with out ever breaking that kiss. He began to move down her neck biting and nipping away and Terry knew where this was going and she needed to stop before things when to far here. "Wait." She said just before Sam took her left breast into his mouth.

He leaned up and wasn't to happen at being interrupted, "What?" he snapped.

"I was just thinking maybe we should get out of here. You know, go somewhere a little more private."

"I think right will work just fine." He said as he ripped the button off of her jeans.

"Whoa easy tiger. I promise if you get me out of here I will let you fuck me senseless any way you want."

"Fine" Sam said and climbed off her here, "You better be worth it."

Terry got off the couch and fixed her clothes the best she could, "Believe me baby, it will be well worth it." She said. Sam grabbed her hand and jerked her out the door.

Lori looked behind Dean to see Sam and Terry walking up to them. Sam had his arm around Terry's shoulders and their eyes caught each others for a second.

"Yo," said Sam hitting his arm and Dean looked at Sam angrily.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"I'm busy here."

"Then take your business home. I want to go." Sam's eyes flashed black as if challenging Dean.

Dean squinted at him then looked back at Lori, "Get your clothes. You're coming home with me."

Lori got off of Dean and grabbed her clothes. Dean smirked watching her bend down then wrapped his arm around her waist not even waiting for her to put her clothes on. The four walked towards the exit.

* * *

The four of them were driving down a dark road and Lori bit her lip wondering where the guys were taking her and Terry that was "home." She knew not back to Kansas, that was for sure. She was still worried though because her and Terry had no weapons on them. They thought they would just go in, get the guys attention, get the guys to follow them back to their car and knock them out and get them to the church and perform the spell.

Terry was sitting in the back seat with Sam. She felt Sam's hands run up the side of her face as he sniffed her hair, taking in her scent. He licked the side of her face then pulled her into a deep kiss. She moaned deeply into the kiss, Sam's hands were rough on her body but she couldn't let her guard down she had to pretend to be some demons whore.

Lori had finished putting on her jeans and Dean shook his head, "What?" she asked.

"Don't know why you are bothering putting those back on," he said and looked into the rearview mirror seeing Sam and Terry going at it.

Sam continued kissing Terry his hands moving down her side and to her unbuttoned jeans. Terry bit her lip as Sam started to kiss her neck. His hand moved into her jeans and began to rub her outside of her panties.

Dean smirked looking away from the mirror and towards the road. He placed his hand inside Lori's thigh and she just grinned at him. She moved onto her knees and began kissing Dean's neck, nibbling and sucking on it. Dean moved her body so she was straddling his right thigh.

Lori took a sneak peek at Sam and Terry and her eyes widened. Sam was devouring every little bit of Terry while his fingers moved inside of her.

Dean chuckled his right hand grabbing Lori's ass, "You naughty girl," he breathed in her ear, "You like watching them don't you?"

Lori bit her lip trying to regain control of this situation. She backed up a bit staring at Dean as he drove, "The only thing I want to see," she moved to his ear and said, "is you."

Dean's eyes flashed black and he licked his lips taking her right hand and moving it to the crotch his jeans and she felt the bulge in it. She swallowed hard as he pressed her hand hard against it.

She licked his earlobe and began rubbing him through his jeans. He groaned and moved his right knee between her legs.

She gasped feeling a little sensation from him spark inside her.

Terry gripped Sam's arm roughly as she felt a spark of an orgasm, "Oh fuck," she said turning her head into Sam's chest and he grinned.

"Cum for me Terry, fucking want to feel it," he said thrusting his fingers harder into her hitting her g-spot. She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. Sam continued to lick and bite every part of skin he could find.

"That's it," groaned Dean, "right there." He moved his leg against her again and she gripped his shoulder, her fingernails dug into his shoulder and Dean ran his leg roughly against her, "you like it rough." His breathing was desperate as his orgasm burned his belly, "Fucking love a naughty rough girl."

Dean gripped the steering wheel as he came in his jeans and bit his bottom lip. Just as he came Terry came behind them. She grabbed a handful of Sam's hair as her walls clenched down onto his fingers.

"Mmm, so tight," said Sam groaning into her neck, "Can't wait for my cock to be in you." Sam said just as they pulled into the driveway.

Terry smiled over at him as he removed his hand from her jeans, "Looks like you don't have to wait long." She said as they all got out of the car.

The girl followed the guys into the house and stopped in their tracks when they saw two bodies laying on the floor of the living room, "Damn it Sam I though you took care of them?" Dean said as he slammed the door behind him.

"You said you were going to take care of it." Sam said.

Lori and Terry just looked at each other and were getting angrier by the second but they had to stay calm and not draw attention to themselves, "Friends of your?" Lori asked.

"No anymore." Dean said and gave her a hard smack across the ass, "You two just stay here while we take care of this." he winked.

Sam grabbed the man while Dean lifted the lady over his should and they walked about back. When they heard the door slam, Terry turned to Lori, "Ok so what's they plan because you better have one before I rip them apart right now."

"You need to relax and beside how do you plan on killing them huh? Our damn bag is back at the bar and if we kill them they their parent kill us and we don't get paid and I need that money."

"Damn it I forgot."

"I can see that. Listen we just given these two what they want and we make it damn good. When they pass out we can leave and go back to get our stuff before they wake up."

"Then what?"

"Then we get the job done. How hard can it be?" Lori said just before Sam and Dean walked back into the room, "We were wondering what was taking you two so long." she smiled at Dean.

"Just taking care of some business." he said and walked over to her. Sam grabbed Terry by the arm and pulled her toward him forcefully.

"So what do you guys want to do know?" Terry asked as she felt Sam's large hands slid down her back and grip her ass tight.

"Oh we have a lot planned for you girls tonight and you are going to enjoy every second of it." Dean said as he began to suck on Loris neck.

"And...and if we don't?" he breathed out. Dean pulled away from her and looked over at Sam who eyes went black just as him did, "Oh believe me I say that you don't have a choice. Tonight you belong to us."

***Please Review! Things are about to heat up and get a little interesting we promise!***


	2. Winchester's Demon Whores

**Winchesters Demon Whores  
By Gumby Girl & Deansfallangel36  
Again…with a Warning: contains hurt, bondage, and sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised…haha I always wanted to say that (gumby girl). But seriously you've been warned.  
Thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

Dean smirked at Lori looking her up and down as he grabbed a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Lori bit her lip looking at Terry who was being groped and nibbled on by Sam. Lori got up the courage to walk over to Dean and he looked at her taking a shot of the whiskey. "So you brought me here for a reason, you want to get down and busy with that reason?"

Dean smirked taking another shot and looking over at Sam who caught his eye with a smirk then looked at Lori, "Impatience gets you nothing sweetheart but punishment."

She felt her heart skip a beat from his words. They were like a promising threat that scared her. She turned looking away from Dean when she felt his hand on her throat from the front as he stood behind her, "Unless that's what you want." He pushed her hair over her one shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Is that what you want Lori?" His one hand moved down to her ass where he groaned feeling her tight ass. He grabbed it making a sharp breath come out of her mouth.

Dean grinned and looked at Sam, "Lori and I have to talk about her impatience."

Sam let go of Terry and Terry looked at Lori seeing Dean's hand around her throat. She wanted to kick Dean's ass for touching her friend like that. All Sam did was nod and Dean let go of Lori spinning her around. Their eyes stayed on each other as Dean backed her up to the staircase. The stare in his eye scared her. It was menacing, sadistic and she didn't know what was going to happen once she got up to the room he wanted her in but she had a clue and she knew it was going to be a long night.

Sam slammed Terry against the wall and put his hand around her throat, "Now, I think we have some unfinished business," he said as he leaned in closer to her.

"What do you have in mind?" Terry asked him with a slight bit of fear in her voice but tried to smile through it.

"For starters I got you off in the car and I think you need to return the favor," he said. Sam back away from her and pulled the belt from his jeans and began to unzip his pants. He reached toward her and pushed her down in front of him, "You better make is damn good baby or else," he said.

"I always do my best." Terry smiled. She was on her knees in front of him and pulled his cock from his jeans. He was bigger than she ever thought and was slightly turned on by the sight but she had to remember he was a demon.

She wrapped her hand around his thickness and licked around the tip as she stroked him slowly. "That's it baby," Sam said, running his fingers though her hair.

Terry licked him base to tip before taking his entire length into her mouth and Sam let out a loud moan at the feeling of her warm mouth around him. She started to slowly suck his pulsing member. Slowly she moved her mouth up and down on Sam's throbbing cock, but soon began to pick up rhythm.

Terry started sucking harder and faster, very focused on what she was doing. Every so often, she would stop sucking and srtoke his cock, jerking him off.

"Suck me, make me cum!" I commanded her. "Take my whole fucking cock in your mouth," he said as he began to thrust into her mouth.

Pre-cum was oozing out of Sam's cock into her mouth. Terry would let it gather on her tongue and use it to moisten his cock even more.

Finally, she knew he was at breaking point. She started sucking him deep, hard and fast, and didn't stop at all. "Oh fuck!" Sam groaned as he began to gush his load all down her throat.

Terry wasn't sure what she should do so she swallowed all that he had to give her. He came in huge spurts as it flowed into her mouth. She took every last drop and didn't stop.

When he was done, he gripped her arms and stood her up, "Not bad," he said before attacking her lips with his own violently. He jerked back and gave her a smile, "I think it's time to take this elsewhere," he said before dragging her up the stairs. When she was up at the top she could here Loris whimpers coming from the other room and was beginning to wonder if taking this job was not such a great idea.

Sam opened his bedroom door and pushed her inside and onto the bed before closing the door. "Oh baby I am going to fuck you harder than you have ever been fucked in your life," he said as he stripped his clothing off and tossed them to the side.

"Don't make promised you can't keep," Terry said to him ass he laid on the bed. Sam walked over to her and pinned her to the bed. "Are you in a hurry?" She smile at him.

"Oh baby I have all night for you. I'm just trying to make every second count."

Lori bit her lip and closed her eyes as another hit with the belt came to her ass. She sucked up her tears as sweat poured down the sides of her temple and her hair stuck to her neck from the moisture. "Come on baby, scream. I want you to scream."

Lori looked up at her hands being cuffed to the bed. They were bruising already from the times she would yank her wrist when she got hit by the belt.

Dean ran his hand over her ass and up her back. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head up. She took in a sharp breath and felt his hard cock up against her ass. "You my good girl or demon whore?"

She didn't answer, not knowing the right answer and Dean pulled even harder on her hair and she let out a whimper making him smirk, "What's the answer baby?"

"I'm…I'm your demon wh-whore."

Dean grinned as he leaned back up and slapped the belt across her ass hard. Lori screamed and tilted her head down.

"Scream it now Lori! Scream that you're my whore!"

_SLAP!_

"I'm you're demon whore!" She screamed.

Dean grinned throwing the belt to the ground and grabbing a hold of her hips. Lori knew what was coming and held her breath closing her eyes. Dean slammed into her causing her to scream. His hands gripping her hips tightly, his nails and fingers dug into her skin.

"Scream now!"

"Oh Hell! Fuck! Dean! Dean!"

"That's it fucking scream!" He pushed her upper body to the bed getting her ass higher in the air for him to have a better angle.

"What are you Lori?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm your whore!" She screamed again. "You're demon whore!"

Dean slapped her ass then moved his hand to her clit and started circling it with his finger.

"F-fu-fuck! Dean!" She screamed into the pillow.

"You're mine! Don't forget that bitch!"

He continued thrusting into her harder and harder feeling her orgasm approaching. "DEAN! I'm going to cum!"

"Mmmm yeah good!" He slapped her ass. "I want to feel you cum on my big cock! Love watching your tight tiny pussy take in my big cock!"

Dean's eyes flashed black once he felt his orgasm approaching and he slammed harder and faster into her. She backed her hips back into him hoping he would cum faster so she could get over this.

"Oh shit, yeah Lori!"

"Dean! I'm cumming!" She slammed back into his pelvis and he slammed into her feeling her juices covering his cock and wetting her inner thighs.

"Fuck! Yes Lori!" He screamed his eyes so black and he pulled her hair, gripping it in his hand. He came deep inside her and thrusted a few more hard strokes inside her before pulling out. Her body fell to the bed as Dean wiped his forehead breathing heavily. He moved his hand up her ass and over her back.

"That was so good baby. I want to keep you tied to my bed for days and rip you open."

Lori tried to smile but she was breathing too heavily. Dean uncuffed her wrist and she rubbed them rolling over. Dean groaned seeing her body. His hands grabbed her breast kneading them. "I'm so gonna have fun with you."

Sam just smiled down at his prized possession, "You're quite the cocksucker, huh?" he said as he slid his hand inside her jeans and ran his fingers over her covered pussy. "You're soaking! I can feel it through your thong. You're such the slut."

He moved the material aside and pinched her clit. Terry screamed out as he shoved his finger into her, noticing how tight she was and how very fucking wet. Sam climbed off the bed and jerked her jean off and tossed them aside. He then spread her legs apart and ripped off her thong. He got between her legs and rubbed himself as he circled her clit with his thumb, "Oh baby I hope you are ready for me. Then again I don't give a fuck if you are or not," he said. Terry swallowed the fear inside and knew what was about to happen and she told her herself she just had to make it through the night. Sam pinned her legs to the bed and without warning her thrust it deep into her.

Terry screamed out in pain. It was so big inside of her and he wasn't taking it easy. He just pounded into her over and over again. "Scream my fucking name bitch!" he said as he continued to fuck her roughly and forcefully, smiling at her cries.

"Sa…..Sam!" Terry yelled. Sam wasn't satisfied. He lifted her hips and reached around and slapped her ass as hard as he could, "Louder! I want you to beg me to fuck you."

"Please….Please fuck me Sam!" she begged as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sam gripped her hips tight and Terry could feel herself bruising under his touch. She had to get through this. She started to buck her hips up into him in hopes he would cum soon and this would be over. "Oh fuck baby just like that." Sam said as he pounded into her.

"I want you to cum deep inside me." She said as she continued to meet him thrust for thrust.

"You better fucking come with me." He warned, "I want you to soak my cock."

"I'm so close." She said. She reached between their bodies and started rubbing her clit to make herself cum fast her, "Please Sam, fuck….Please." she told him just what he wanted to hear from her.

"Oh god I am going to fill you Terry. Holy hell its so fucking good." He said as he thrust became harder and faster, "Shit….fuck."

"Sam Im…Im coming," she screamed out in pleasure and pain. Sam thrusted into her once more before he came moaning her name out.

* * *

After hours of dominating sex, Lori looked over and saw Dean passed out next to her. She slowly moved the covers off her bruised body and put her legs over the side. She grabbed her clothes from the floor and slowly walked out the door.

Terry winced as she gathered her clothes up and made her way down the stairs. She saw her friend at the bottom getting dress and made her way down to her, "Are you ok?" She whispered slipping on her jeans.

"I think I will live. How about you?"

"I feel like I was hit by a truck or more or less fucked by one."

"Yeah well I don't think I can sit for a week." Lori said as she zipped her jeans.

"So what's the plan now?" Terry asked.

"Well we go back to the car and get our guns and try to get back before they wake up."

"After last night lets hope they are out for a few hours so we can get back and get this over with. I don't think I can do this another night."

"You and me both."

Lori and Terry walked up to the door and tried to open it to find it bolted and needing a key. "Fuck," said Lori as she tried pulling the doorknob but nothing budged.

Terry looked at her worried, "Well lets break a freaking window then. I want to get the hell out of here before I become some demons…"

"Half demon."

"Half demons bitch again!"

"Just calm down."

Lori looked around and remembered Sam and Dean going out the back door to dispose of the dead bodies. "Follow me."

Lori and Terry ran to the back and walked through the kitchen. Terry opened one door and a body fell out with a knife in their chest. Terry covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. She looked at Lori and Lori had a look of sympathy. Lori walked to the backdoor and tried to open it.

"Fuck!"

"Going somewhere?"

Both Lori and Terry turned around and saw Sam and Dean standing there. Sam had his flannel unbuttoned, his hard muscular chest out with some deep red cuts. Lori knew they were from Terry. She looked down at Terry's fingernails and saw dried up blood in her nails. Lori looked at Dean his jeans were hanging low on his hip and he had no shirt on but he didn't look too happy.

"Well ladies?" asked Sam and both Lori and Terry looked at each other before looking back at the men.


	3. Demon Slaves

**Chapter Three: Demon Slaves  
By Deansfallenangel36 & Gumby Girl  
Authors Notes: Thanks everyone for alerting this story and making it your favorite and for the reviews! We appreciate it!  
Warning: For abuse, bondage, pain, hurt and sexual violence and content.**

**

* * *

**

Dean stared at Lori and saw her chest heaving up and down trying to think of something to say.

"Uh, just going out to get some breakfast," said Lori and Terry nodded looking at Sam.

"Yeah, we did leave the car at the strip club so we were hoping we could go get it then maybe see you guys later..." Terry stopped not liking the look in Sam's eye. It was cold and demonic.

Dean walked up to Lori and she stared straight into his eyes not backing down. Not showing him she was terrified of him because that's what he wanted. She learned that last night, that he liked it when she was scared and under his control. It was a turn on for him.

"Breakfast huh?" he asked and she nodded with a small smile. He raised his eyebrows looking over at Terry who looked at him then down at the floor. "Hmm..."

Before another second went by he backhanded Lori and she took in a sharp breath holding her face. "Lori..." Terry went to say something when Sam grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Dean grabbed the back of Lori's neck and forced her to look at him. Blood was dripping down her nose.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" asked Dean. "Did you really think you could just walk right out of here?"

Terry was trying to breathe but the hold on her neck was tight and she was gasping. "Stop you're hurting her," said Lori looking over at Terry. Sam looked at Lori his eyes flashing black and Dean forced Lori to look back at him by slapping the other side of her face.

Lori stared angrily at Dean. "You can't do this! You can't hold us like this forever!"

Dean smirked his eyes flashing black, "Who says I can't? Who says I can't keep you locked up here for eternity making you do things you've never imagined?" Lori didn't say anything and Dean smiled, "That's right bitch I can do whatever I want..." As Dean ranted on with his doing whatever he wanted speech Lori saw at the corner of her eye Terry's hand on a knife. Sam was just watching Dean and if he wasn't doing that just staring his black cold eyes into Terry's.

"Now you see when I said that you belonged to me last night Lori I meant that you were my slave until I feel like ripping your guts out and feeding them to you."

Terry had it. She took the knife and sliced Sam's arm. Sam yelled and threw her to the ground. Dean glared angrily at Terry on the floor and Lori was able to get out of his grip and pushed him into the table.

"Fucking bitch!" yelled Sam and Lori slammed her body into Sam before he could hurt Terry.

"Terry run!"

Terry got up and ran. Lori ran with Dean on her heels. She went to go up the stairs when Dean grabbed her around the waist and she cried out, "No please! Terry run! Get out!"

Terry heard Lori from upstairs and didn't know where to go. She opened one door and found stairs leading to the attic.

"Terry...oh Terry," said Sam tauntingly.

Sam was standing in front of Lori as Dean held her from behind holding her still as Lori struggled in his arms. "Come on Terry why don't you come down here? Make it easier on all of us especially Lori here."

Terry left the attic door open and walked slowly towards the stairs. She stood where the mirror on the wall could see down the stairs. She saw Sam rubbing his hand against Lori's cheek where Dean had backhanded her and a bruise was forming.

"I don't think she wants to save you," said Sam staring down at Lori, "Guess that means me and Dean have some sharing to do."

"Terry whatever you do don't come back down!" yelled Lori. "Get out! Find a way...AHHHH...please stop...please!"

Sam had took a knife and carved a little into her stomach.

"Careful man, I'd like to have some left over's," said Dean as he grinded into her ass, "She's such a great piece of ass." He grinned and looked up the stairs and nodded up seeing Terry against the wall. Lori looked where Sam look and went to say warn Terry when Sam punched her in the gut making Dean laugh as she fell to the floor coughing.

"Terry..." Sam started up the steps and Terry looked up from the floor and towards the mirror seeing Sam come up the stairs. She quickly ran to the attic door and closed it going up the stairs. Sam smirked hearing her run, "Oh baby I love a good chase."

Lori was on the floor crawling away from Dean, "Uh uh, sweetheart where you going?" He grabbed her by the waist and she cried out his arm hitting the spot Sam sliced, "I didn't get to heavy any breakfast this morning." His one hand moved slowly towards the crotch of her jeans then cupped her cloth covered pussy. She bit her lip and he whispered in her ear, "Can you guess what I want for breakfast?"

"Terry…" said Sam walking through the upstairs hallway. He was taunting her.

Terry had some tears going down her cheeks and she had her hand over mouth as she quietly walked throughout the attic. She looked for anyway out but the only way out was down from the window. She looked out and that was a three story drop. She wouldn't make it.

She heard the door open to the attic and she looked around trying to find a place to hide and maybe sneak down save Lori and get the hell out of here.

She heard him coming up the stairs and she walked to the darkest part of the attic and hid. She had her hand over her mouth as she watched Sam come up the stairs.

"Terry…I know you're up here," he said and she saw the knife gleam in his hand. "I can hear your heart racing." Terry moved farther into the dark corner away from him and he stopped in his tracks hearing her move.

Sam smirked, "Oh Terry do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Terry closed her eyes and held her head in her arms shaking. She was so frightened at this point. She has never been so scared in her life. Not even when she watched her parents get murdered by the Satanist in California. She lifted her head up looked for anything around her that could help hurt Sam. She crawled over towards a trunk she hoped held a gun or something.

Sam heard her crawling and walked over to her. "Terry where do you think you're going?"

She got off all fours and ran to it just to have Sam slam her into the trunk and she cried in pain as the trunks edges went into her stomach. "Fuck…Sam please this isn't you let me go!"

She felt the knife slowly dig into her back not cutting her too deep. "Come on bitch, let's go see what Lori and Dean are doing. I can hear some screams from downstairs."

Dean drug Lori up the stairs and into his bedroom. He slammed the door and turned to see her backing away from him, "Please...don't do this," she begged but Dean just smiled as he pushed her onto the bed. Lori tried her best to fight him off but she was no match for him. He took both her hands and tied her to her headboard.

"One way or another you are going to learn not to piss me off," Dean said. He straddled her and began to unzip her jean as she kicked and screamed, "Oh yeah baby you know I like it when you scream for me," he said. He climbed off her and ripped off her jeans and panties. "I can see your pussy is still nice and red from last night. Maybe I should make it better."

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" she seethed. Dean straddled her once more and backhanded her again.

"That's my mother you are talking about but she is a bitch I will give you that" he said. He licked the blood from her mouth as he made his way down her body.

"No...No please."

"Oh baby you keep saying no but your body is telling me yes. Don't worry about a thing. Trust me when I say you are going to love what I am going to do to you," he said as he parted her legs and pinned them to the bed. "You smell so fucking good and I bet you taste even better," he smirked.

Lori just looked up at the ceiling as she heard footsteps above her and tears rolled down her face but she controlled her body reaction as she felt Dean's tongue flick over her clit. She could feel him grinning against her skin.

Dean used his thumbs to spread her open before her slipped his tongue inside her. Slowly, he took his time teasing her pussy as he ran his tongue up and down each side.

His tongue found its way up through her swollen red lips to her hard and throbbing clit, "You taste so fucking good," Dean said as he eagerly started licking and sucking on Lori's clit, building her up closer and closer. She tried her best to fight the urge to cum all over his tongue but when he shoved two fingers inside of her pussy she knew she couldn't hang on much longer, "Fuck...No...no…" she breathed out.

"Oh yes baby. You better fucking cum," Dean said as he pumped his fingers harder and harder into her, hitting her g-spot every time. Lori was pulling so hard on the chains she could feel blood running down her arms where her wrist had been cut open. With one final lick over her clit she couldn't control it any longer. She came hard against his mouth and there was no stopping it.

Terry cried as Sam threw her over his shoulder. She slammed her hands against his back. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Sam just grinned as he went down the rest of the attic stairs and slammed the door. They could hear Lori moaning and whimpering and they walked in to see Dean finishing up with Lori and she turned her away in shame.

Dean leaned up from between Lori's legs and wiped his mouth looking at Sam, "Her pretty little pussy is good."

Lori sobbed and Dean rolled his eyes, "She was fine a second again," Dean smirked and nodded towards Terry, "Bitch giving you a hard time?"

"She'll learn not to cross me," said Sam and he threw Terry on the bed and she kicked at Sam. Sam punched her in the face and she turned over and Lori looked at Terry.

"Terry I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for any of this baby," said Lori crying.

Both Dean and Sam rolled their eyes as Sam chained Terry to the bed. "Now, what should we do to teach these girls a lesson not to cross us?" asked Sam.

Dean moved his hand down Lori's inner thigh, "I can think of a few things." Then his eyes met Lori's, "But that's too much fun, we really need to teach them that they are ours and going to be our slaves."

Sam pulled a knife from his back pocket and walked up to Terry, "Well for starters," she said as he sliced into her arm and she cried out in pain, "How does it feel?" he said

"Just let her go!" Lori yelled, "Take me just please leave her alone."

Dean grabbed her face and squeezed hard, "Oh I plan on taking you as much as I want." He said before stabbing his knife into her leg. Tears poured out of her eyes and as he pulled the knife out, "Do you think we like this?" Dean yelled and looked over at Sam, "Ok maybe a little but you girls brought this on yourselves."

"Please….please stop." Terry begged as Sam ran the blood covered bland down her chest. When he reached her stomach he pushed in a little hard, breaking the skin, "Oh God!" she cried out, "Stop…please!"

Sam leaned close to her ear, "I love it when you beg me like a little bitch." He said as he licked the tears from her face.

Dean smiled as he grabbed his lighter and a metal ring with a large D on it. Lori watched as he held the ring over the lighter, "Lori, Lori, Lori….one way or another you are going to learn who you belong to."

"No….please." she begged.

"Get away from her!" Terry yelled.

Dean closed the lighter and smiled at Lori, "Hold still, this may hurt a little bit." He said as he pushed the ring into her hip and she cried out.

Terry saw her friend in pain and knew they couldn't take much more, "Ok…ok just stop! Please just stop!" Terry begged.

Sam looked over at the girl, "Are you giving in?"

"Yes just stop."

"Fine."

Dean looked up at Lori who was biting on her lip so hard blood was coming from her mouth, "And what about you?" Lori just looked over him and nodded her head yes sadly, "Well about fucking time." Dean said and leaned in closer to her, "If you ever try to leave again I will rip out Terry's heart and make you eat it. Do you understand me?"

"Y…yes."

"Great." Dean said before untying her from her bed while Sam did the same.

"Wh….what are you doing to do with us now."

"Nothing at least not now. You girl really look like ass you know that." Sam said. He walked into his bedroom and came back with a tank top and a pair of panties, "Here you go." He said and tossed them to Terry while Dean gave Lori a large flannel shirt and a thong. "Why don't you girls get cleaned up. You have five minutes," Sam said.

"We'll be right outside," said Dean, "No funny business…well unless I'm in the middle of it." He winked at the girls and they closed the door.

Lori and Terry got up and walked into the bathroom. They closed the door and Lori fell to her knees crying, "I'm so sorry Terry. I didn't know. I didn't know it would be this hard."

Terry knelt down and hugged her, "Shh. It's ok. No one knew. The virus must have hit them harder then we thought. We're going to get through this." Lori nodded in her friends shoulder and wiped her tears. "Come on, we better finish up before the guys come burging in her and give us a smack for being five minutes and a second late."

The girls fixed themselves the best they could and looked at their attire. Did they really have to walk around dressed like this?

There was a bang on the door making the girls jump and the door opened. Dean was leaning on the one side while Sam was on the other.

"Let's go times up," said Sam as he grabbed Terry.

Lori watched her friend get drug away and looked at Dean biting her bottom lip. He motioned with his finger for her to walk over to him. He pulled her to him staring into her eyes as she watched them go black. She stiffened as the sight.

"You weren't trying anything funny now were you baby?"

She shook her head still biting her lip, "N-no, I wouldn't dream of it my…my dark prince," she relaxed a little as she pushed her body into him her leg going up his side. She ran her hand up his stubbled chin and on his cheek, "my horrible, sadistic, evil dark prince." His hand moved to her ass as he played with her thong, "I'm yours and will never go anywhere."

"Now you're learning. Come on, we need to go over some things." Dean grabbed her ass hard and kissed her roughly. He let go and pulled her with him towards the staircase and into the living room.


	4. Hell Has No Breaks

**Chapter 4: Hell Has No Breaks**

**By: Gumby Girl & DeansFallenAngel36**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed and alerted this story so far. It really means a lot to us. Hope you like this next chapter.**

The girls sat nervously on the couch as the guys stood in front of them. "Ok since you have agreed to be our slave I think we should tell you the rule that you girls are going to follow or else there will be sever consequences." Dean said rubbing his hands together. "First, from now on you two will not be allowed to be alone together. We cant risk you two trying to escape again. I mean we aren't unreasonable guys so you two can still see each other but only when we are in the room."

"But…" Terry started and Sam gave her an evil glare, "Never mind." She said and sat there with her hands in her lap.

"You two will do what we as ask when we ask it with not so much as a word." Sam said. Dean walked over to the couch and sat beside Lori, pulling her into his lap. "And if you don't give us back talk the there will be rewards for you." Dean said as he ran his hand up her inner thigh, "Pleasurable reward and believe me baby you ain't seen nothing yet." He smirked.

"You belong to us and that just the way it is. Do you understand?"

"Y…yes." Terry said and Lori just nodded.

"Well now that we got that out you two need to clean up this house. We are having company tonight." Dean said.

Lori looked over at him, "Who is coming?" she asked and by Dean's face she wished she hadn't.

"If we wanted you to know then we would tell you! Baby I have to tell you that you are not off to a good start." He said as he eyed blackened.

"I'm….I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I just want to make you happy. That's all. It won't happen again."

"That's my girl. You are learning fast." Dean said as his eye returned to normal.

Sam walked over to Terry and pulled her from the couch, "But first I could sure a nap so you are coming with me to make sure I am not disturbed."

"I would love to do that for you." Terry said. She looked back at Lori before Sam grabbed her by the hand and led her back up the stairs.

Once they were gone, Dean ran his fingers through Loris hair, "Why don't you get in there and make me something to eat."

"Whatever you want Dean." She smiled. She climbed off his lap and he gave her a hard smack on the ass and she winced a little but looked back and gave him a wink before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

As Dean ate his sandwich Lori massaged his back hoping it will keep him content. Her thumbs massaged the back of his neck. He groaned tilting his head down so she worked more on it. She ran her fingernails up the back of his neck and into his scalp where she dug her finger tips into it. He continued to groan as she moved her hands throughout his hair and scalp.

Dean pushed his plate away and grabbed one of her hands pulling her around and sitting her on the table. He ran his hands up her thighs, "You know you make a pretty good sandwich."

She bit her lip wondering if she should say anything. He stood up pulling her roughly against him making her gasp as the buckle on his jeans pushed into her center.

"I think you should be rewarded," he said taking her chin between his index finger and thumb. His tongue traced her lips before biting onto the bottom one, "You know when you bite that bottom lip of yours, it makes you look like an innocent little girl." He pulled her against him again making her shiver feeling the belt buckle being replaced with the bulge in his jeans. Her hands were on his shoulders and he held her against him, his face mere inches from hers she could feel his breath on her lips, "An innocent little girl I want to corrupt."

His lips crashed on hers making her moan. He held her hips tightly digging his fingers into her soft skin causing small bruises to form. She whimpered at the pain but he thought it was for something else.

Dean's hand left her hip and moved to her thong. His finger slid along the string to the front of her thong and ran his index finger up and down the cloth teasing her nub. She let out a small moan into his mouth.

"I'm going to reward you so good," he said lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He saw the tiniest wet mark on her thong and bit her lip, "That makes me so hard."

Her hands ran up his arms and to his biceps where they were bulging out the sleeves of his black t-shirt.

"You want to be rewarded baby?"

She nodded and grinded up against him making him moan, "Yes, please Dean."

"Yeah that's it beg for me. Beg for your master."

"Dean please…"

His lips captured hers again into a hot lustful kiss. Her hands were on the back of his head pulling him closer to her just like he wanted. They moved against each other in need when someone cleared their throat making them separate.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Dean angrily and glaring at Sam and Terry.

"The girls need to clean up this place before they come. I suggest you get your whore off the table and get her cleaning."

"The cleaning can wait Sam. I'm in the middle of something right now."

"Yeah I can see that but you can keep it in your pants for now and get these two to work." Dean dropped Lori's legs angrily and walked over to Sam. Both their eyes turned black and Lori looked at Terry backing up. The two of them could feel the air getting colder and the anger in the room rising.

Lori hopped off the table and ran between them, "Wait, wait, wait," said Lori looking at Dean and putting her hands on his chest, "We don't want to rip anyone's head off right now do we? Especially your own brother."

"Don't count on that," said Sam and Terry walked between Lori and Sam, her back to Lori and she stared at Sam, "Get out of the way Terry before I hurt you and my brother." He stared down at her.

"Sam, this isn't the time. If you do this, you're going to regret it."

"Yeah baby," said Lori running her hands up and down Dean's chest, "We have all night and the rest of forever for me and you to go at it like bunny rabbits. Let Terry and I clean up this place so your friends that are coming over don't think you live like pigs and aren't teaching us the right responsibilities."

"Yeah you don't want to be frowned upon," said Terry glancing at Dean and then back at Sam. "You go sit down have some brandy or something next to the fire," she fixed Sam's shirt and leaned up kissing him, "Lori and I will clean."

"Yeah Dean come on, please." She looked up into his dark cold eyes, "Let's not fight right now. Let tonight run smoothly with no problems."

His eyes slowly turned back as well as Sam's and Dean grabbed the back of her head and looked at her angrily, "This place better be spotless or I swear baby I will make tonight a living hell for you, you got it?"

She nodded, "Y-yes." He slammed his lips on hers and let go, "That's my girl."

After all the cleaning the girls did they were tired and worn out. The house they were in wasn't a small ranchor after all…it was almost a mansion, it felt like one anyone. Two stories of cleaning and making things spotless with no breaks, unless you call the guys checking up on them and wanting a few things a break. The girls were tired and sore, they just wanted to sleep and they knew that wasn't coming anytime soon. Their master's guests haven't even arrived yet they knew it was going to be a long night.

Terry was standing behind Sam massaging his shoulders as he told her and Lori's head was on Dean's lap as she sat on the floor and he was petting her, running his hand through her hair. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep but she knew she couldn't she'd get punished for that.

Terry looked at Lori and frowned noticing that everything was starting to crash and fall on her. Terry was sore and tired too but the guys must know that she is the strongest out of the two and know she can do so much more and that's why they work her hard.

Terry leaned down running her hands down Sam's chest and over his abs as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Sam," she said as she began to kiss his neck, "do you think…maybe Lori could take a small nap. She looks exhausted."

Sam looked over at Lori who was just lying her head on Dean's lap and Dean just continued to stroke her.

"She's not my responsibility Terry." He took the last sip of his whiskey and gave her the glass to fill it up. She frowned and walked over to the whiskey cabinet and poured him some.

"Lori," said Dean and she looked up at him, "The house looks great you are doing such a great job."

"Thank you Dean," she said as she put her head back on his lap.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist turning her around and making her face him, "You're not happy."

She looked at him and tried to fake a smile but it didn't work. She was just so tired, "No, no I'm, I'm happy just very exhausted. I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want to make you happy that's what matters," she ran her hands up his inner thighs and looked him in the eyes giving him seductive eyes, the best she could, "Anything."

"You'll have your chance tonight," he ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, "Then I promise you can sleep afterwards."

"Thank you, thank you," she said bowing her head a little and he picked her head up with his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Don't thank me yet sweetheart, this night has to run smoothly. If it does then we are going to be celebrating for a very long time. We'll run this world Sam and I and you and Terry won't be touched, I promise you that."

She swallowed hard wondering what they had planned with the demons. His one hand hit her brand and she winced in pain and Dean noticed, "Still hurts?" She nodded and he kissed her, "I'll make it feel better."

The doorbell rang and both Dean and Sam looked at each other. Sam looked at Terry, "Get that and no funny business either."

Lori and Terry looked at each other and knew this could be the one chance for Terry to run for it and get the things they needed to save the guys and kill these demons but Terry knew if she ran Lori would be punished severely and it would be all her fault. But Lori was giving her those eyes telling her to do it.

Terry walked around the wall her heart pounding against her chest wondering if she should make a run for it. She swallowed hard as she opened the door and two men walked in with black eyes, demons.

"Hello sweetheart," said the one with a wink as they pushed their way through. The one looked her up and down as she closed the door and smirked. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her into the room with them.

"Look what we found," said the one with his arm wrapped around her waist. Sam glared at the demon with his arm around Terry and motioned for her to go to him. She quickly got out of the one demons arms and over to Sam sitting on his lap.

"Looks like you two have two pretty ladies helping you out here," said the one licking his lips at Lori.

"Damien and Throne," said Dean ignoring the look Damien was giving Lori and Lori sort of shuddered and crawled more into Dean, "This is Lori and Terry."

"Servants?" asked Throne.

Sam smirked, "More or less." Dean chuckled with an evil grin as he pulled Lori onto his lap.

"Let's just get down to business, when's the shipment arriving?" asked Dean.

"End of this week, it should all be there. 100 cases of this demonic virus for this part of the states would be enough," said Damien, "The people that are infected with the virus and the demons all over there will be plenty of our army to go around and kill or capture as much as we want and rule this planet once and for all."

Lori took a sneak peek at Terry who looked stunned and shocked at what they were hearing.

"You going to keep these two human?" asked Throne.

"I don't know yet," said Dean putting a piece of hair behind Lori's ear, "I sort of like to see the fear in her eyes when I go down on her when she's tied to my bed post." Damien, Throne and Sam laughed as the girls got an uneasy feeling settling in their stomach.

"Hey babe," said Sam turning to Terry, "Why don't you go get us some drinks? Our guest would like that."

"Yes Sam," she said and gave him a kiss on the lips. She could feel another pair of eyes on her that wasn't Sam's or Lori's and she looked behind her to see Throne eyeing her up like a Thanksgiving turkey.

Terry was standing in the kitchen refilling everyone's glass with more liquor just as Sam had ordered her to do. She wondered to herself how Lori was doing in there alone with four demons. She walked over to the sink and slashed some water on her face to try and wake her up a little bit. She was exhausted. It has been two days since she had gotten any sleep and she knew she was on the verge of crashing soon and that couldn't happen. It would only make Sam angry and that couldn't happen.

She grabbed a towel and dried her face then sat it back on the counter next to her. Just as she was about to turn around, her felt a body press against hers. At first she tough it was Sam but this body felt different. She tried to turn around but the man behind her held her still, "I have been watching you all afternoon." He whispered into her ear, "I could just eat you up."

"I think….I think you should let me go. I have to get back to Sam." Terry said with fear in her voice. She wasn't sure what was about to happen to her. Maybe Sam sent him in here to use her. At this point she wouldn't put anything passed him.

Throne spun her around and pulled her tightly against his body, "Oh baby you aren't going anywhere until I am finished with you. I think Sam can wait his turn." He said before crashing his lips against hers.

Terry tried her best to push in away but she couldn't move. Just as this tongue entered her mouth she bit it as hard as she could. The demon yelled and pushed her away from him. "You fucking bitch! You are going to regret that." He said right before he back handed her and she fell to the floor. The demon climbed on top of her and pinned her arms to the floor, "I love it when they fight back." He said.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" Sam said as he walked into the room. Terry looked over at him and by the look on his face Sam didn't not sent Throne in here.

"What does it look like? I am about to take her for a test drive if you catch my drift." He winked at Sam.

Terry was shaking beneath Throne as she looked at Sam. "Yeah I know what you mean and I am giving you two seconds to get off of her before I rip you apart." He seethed.

Throne climbed off of her and Terry moved back and into a corner. She saw Sam and the other Demon standing toe to toe and by the way they looked Terry knew this wasn't going to go well. Sam did say another word before he pulled out a knife from his back pocket and stuck it deep into the demons neck. He flashed for a second before falling to the ground.

Terry was shocked. She just watched Sam kill a demon and she feared that she was going to be punished for making him to that. As he walked over to her she began to panic, "I'm….I'm sorry I did mean to make you mad." She said.

Sam just got down next to her and his eyes went normal, "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her face where the demon had hit her.

Terry was shocked at what was going on. He seemed normal and somewhat caring, "I'm fine." She said.

The two looked at each other for a minute before Sam's eyes blackened again, "Well you better be. Not get your ass back in the living room." He said and jerked her to her feet. As she got the glassed she got to wondering if maybe the real Sam was fighting to get out. Maybe if she and Lori could do everything to make this happen and keep them from getting angry then maybe the good human in them can come out long enough for them to escape. It wasn't the perfect plan but it was a start.

When they walked back into the living room Terry sat they glasses back on the table and Sam pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Lori knew by the look on her friends face that something must have happened in the kitchen. "Hey where is Throne?" Damien asked.

"He had to leave unexpectedly." Sam said, "No where we?" Dean looked over at Sam wasn't too happy with him but he would deal with this later.

As they three talked Lori looked at Terry, "Are you ok?" she mouthed so that Sam couldn't see."

Terry just nodded to her, "We have to talk?" she mouthed back. She had to tell her about what she had seen in Sam but they had to figure out a way to be alone.

"I guess there is nothing else to say here." Damien said as he got up as did everyone else. He looked at Lori as he licked his lips, "However there is one other thing I am dying to get a taste of." Lori couldn't believe what she was doing but she backed closer to Dean. "Oh baby don't be scared." Damien winked.

"Are you fucking kidding?" Dean snapped and pulled Lori behind him.

"Come on now Dean. There is no need to be selfish. I am sure there is plenty of this fine thing to go around."

Dean pulled Lori back in front of him and raised her shirt to revel her brand, "See this, she is mine and one mine you got it? If you say one more fucking word I will rip you apart."

Damien just looked at Lori and then back at Dean, "Fine take her but make sure you keep an eye on her. I would hate for her to fall into the wrong hands." He grinned before walking out the door.

Dean was livid at the way the day had turned out. He turned around to Sam and Terry with a frown on his face, "You want to tell me what the hell happened in there? We need him Sam!"

"What can I say; he needed to learn not to touch what wasn't his."

Dean looked from Sam and over to Terry as his eyes went black, "So this is your fault you fucking bitch." Dean lunged toward her and Lori grabbed his arm, "Dean leave her alone please." She begged.

Dean jerked his arms away and pushed Lori hard onto the ground and turned back to Terry but Sam jumped between them, "Back off Dean. I will handle her my way. You need to worry about your own bitch and leave Terry to me."

They girls looked at the guys as they stood there toe to toe, "Fine but if you don't handle it I will." Dean said before pulling Lori from the ground and dragging her up the stair.

Sam turned to Terry who had tear and was shaking, "I'm….I'm so sorry. I….I didn't mean to cause trouble. Please Sam….I will do anything to make this up to you." She begged as he backed her to the wall.

"You are lucky that I like you Terry. I am giving you a warning. If you ever let something happen like that again it will be the last thing you ever do."

"It won't ever happen again I promise. I'm yours Sam and no one else's."

"You are damn right about that. Now I think we should go up stairs after all you did say you would make it up to me."

Terry gave him a smile, "I will do whatever you want me to do." She said and though about the second of worry in his eyes when Throne attacked her and went with the first thing that came to her mind, "I…I love you and I live to serve you Sam." She said and wrapped her arms around him. "I want to please you in every way that I can."

Sam kissed her as he lifted her up and Terry wrapped her legs around him as he carried her up the stairs.

**Please Review!**


	5. the girls are each others weakness

**Chapter 5: The Girls Are Each Others Weakness**

**By: Gumby Girl and DeansFallenAngel36**

**Authors Note: Thank you guys for reviewing and alerting. It means a lot to us. We hope you enjoy this chapter. Rated M for violence!**

Dean pushed Lori into the bedroom and she fell into the footboard and winced at the pain in her stomach. Dean slammed the door and Lori turned around quickly and began to back away from him.

"I can't believe Sam will do this!" yelled Dean as he knocked over the chair in the room. He walked over to Lori and grabbed the back of her head and she gasped in pain. "You and your little bitch friend have been nothing but trouble since you got here…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're gonna be when I'm done with you."

"I-I didn't mean to stop you. I didn't want her getting hurt. Please, I'm so sorry I won't ever do it again. I swear, I promise."

Dean slapped her across the face and she held it as he walked a few steps away. He was shaking his head, "We're just too lenient towards you girls. I think you two are gonna have to learn another lesson."

Dean pulled out his knife and Lori backed up, "Put that thing down."

"What did you just tell me to do?"

"I told you to put that knife down Dean!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" He went at her and she kicked the knife away and punched him in the face. It didn't do too much.

Dean cracked his neck and look back at her. She knew she was in trouble. His eyes began to slowly turn black. She backed up until she was against the wall.

"You stupid bitch." He grabbed her shoulders and threw her down on the floor and punched her in the face. She screamed and kicked at him. She was able to block some of the hits with her arms and then she scratched at his face. Her nails dug into his cheek and he screamed. She pushed him off her and climbed on the bed to get away from him and onto the other side. She swallowed hard as she watched him get up. He was bleeding and she shuttered in fear. She ran to the door and opened it. She was out of the room but he ran after her and she screamed as he grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going Lori?" He slammed her into the wall hitting her head on the wall causing herself to get a little dizzy. She moaned in pain and felt herself getting weaker by the second. She hasn't eaten, she hasn't slept and the beatings were terrible. She was going to die. She knew she was going to die. This was it.

Dean grabbed her hair roughly and she cried as he pulled her back into the room. He threw her into the dresser causing everything and the dresser itself to tip over. And that's when everything went black.

Dean was breathing heavy as he slammed the door and looked at her, "Get up!" He watched her still body just lay there by the dresser. "I said _get up_!"

Lori didn't make a peep, not even a shutter and Dean listened to her heart, it was faint. His eyes turned back to normal and he kneeled before her, "Lori…Lori…" He shook her and she didn't move. He flipped her onto her back and looked at the blood and bruises on her face. He touched her face, tapping it, trying to wake her up. "Lori…wake up! Get up damn it! Wake up!"

He picked her up and put her on the bed hoping the movement would wake her up but nothing. She didn't move and her breathing was shallow as if she was in a deep sleep. Dean got off the bed and ran out.

Sam carried Terry into the room and dropped her onto the bed. She looked up into his black eyes as he straddled her and wondered what he was going to do to her this time. "Are you scared Terry?" he asked her. She was sure what to say so she just shook her head no. "Well you should be." He said to her before he ripped open her shirt. "Oh the fun I am going to have with you tonight."

"Do whatever you want." She said, "I belong to you and only you Sam."

"You are damn right about the." he said as he ran his hand down her naked chest, "Tell me something Terry, did you enjoy Throne touching you the way he did?"

"N-No." she trembled beneath him.

"Are you sure about that? I think you liked him touching you like you were nothing but a dirty whore." He said as he cupped her breast hard and she winced a little. "Is that what you are Terry?"

She knew saying no wasn't the right answer for someone like him so she had to think of something else. "I am only your whore Sam. I am whatever you want me to be."

"Good answer." He said before crashing his lips into hers again, "I am going to make you scream like my little whore tonight." She said against her lips.

Just as he moved from her lips and down her chest, they heard the bedroom door fly open. Sam whipped his head around and saw Dean standing there. "What the fuck do you want now?" he snapped, "Cant you see I am in the middle of something here?"

"Well playtime can wait. We have a problem." He said and Terry leaned up and looked around Sam at Dean, "Lori wont wake up."

Terry's heart began to beat fast her, "Well that sound like your problem not mine." Sam said.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Terry yelled.

Sam looked back at her and pushed her back on her back, "I would watch how you are talking if I were you. I think you are in enough trouble right now."

Terry just looked up into his eye and knew she was going to get hell for what she was about to do but she had to get to her friend. She used all her strength and pushed Sam off of her before getting off the bed. She tied her shirt together and started to walk to the door when Sam grabbed he, "Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"I need to check on Lori Sam…please let me go. She could be really hurt this time." She begged.

"She's fine!" Sam said.

"No she is not fine!" Terry said.

Before Sam could react to her back talk, Dean rolled his eyes, "Enough of this shit." She said and grabbed Terry away from Sam.

Dean drug Terry into the room with Sam behind them. Terry stopped and looked at the mess the room was in and wondered how she didn't hear her friend screaming for help. She walked over to Lori and sat on her side. She touched her forehead, "No fever which is a good sign." She touched her neck checking for a pulse and it was faint.

"Lori, can you hear me?" asked Terry and she saw Dean move at the corner of her eye and noticed an expression on his face that he never wore. It was worry.

Lori never moved and Terry sighed, "I told you Sam."

"What was that?" asked Sam in anger.

Terry looked over at him, "I'm sorry, I'm just upset because she wont wake up. She's exhausted, she's hungry and the beatings and punishments are not helping her. She could sleep all night she could sleep for days. I don't know when she'll wake up." She looked over at Dean and he just wore a blank expression on his face now. "You want to punish us and beat us for the things we do wrong then fine, but you can't treat us like wounded animals. We need food, we need rest, we're only human after all. You keep treating us like this we're not gonna last another week." Terry turned back to Lori and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back to clean her wounds."

"Where are you going?" asked Sam.

"To get a first aid kit. Don't worry I won't escape and leave Lori here to the dogs." Terry left and Dean looked at Sam.

"That bitch has a mouth on her."

"I'll put it to some use," said Sam as he went after Terry and Dean looked back at Lori and couldn't help the feeling inside him. The feeling of worry and guilt and knew he shouldn't be feeling these feelings. He shouldn't be feeling anything especially towards Lori. She was just his pet, his slave so why was he so worried about her maybe dying right there on his bed and her blood on his hands.

Terry was down the hall in the bathroom trying to find the first aid kit when Sam walked in and slammed the door, causing Terry to jump. "You got a lot of nerve Terry. Talk to me like that."

"I know Sam baby and I'm sorry its just I am really worried about Lori."

"I don't give a fuck what you are. I though we made the rule clear around here. Maybe I need to teach you again."

Terry had finally had enough. Her friend could be dying and right now she didn't care what Sam did to her. Her main concern was Lori right now. "You know what Sam go ahead." She said and sat the kit on the sink.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. Go ahead and teach me. I don't care anymore. I may lose my friend and that is far worse than anything you or your brother could ever do to me so go ahead. Teach me a lesson. I deserve it."

Sam walked over to her and wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her against the wall. Terry closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst. Sam looked at her and saw the fear and his eyes suddenly went normal, "Get out of here." He said.

Terry opened her eyes and looked at him, "What did you say?"

"I said go take care of your bitch friend but as soon as she is better then me and you are going to have a nice long talk about your behavior got it?"

Terry sighed, "Thank you Sam. Thank you so much." She said and walked out of the bathroom.

Sam stared at the wall and then punched it, his hand went through the dry wall and he pulled it out white covering it and a huge hole in the wall.

Terry wiped the antibiotics on the cuts on her face and watched Lori wince in pain in her sleep. Dean looked over at her and watched Terry take care of her. Terry wrapped up Lori's arms and checked the bruises on her ribs. Terry frowned fighting the tears threatening to fall. She closed the first aid kit and got up.

"That's it?" asked Dean.

"Dean there's nothing else I can do. I _can't_ wake her up. I don't have that kind of power and to be honest I envy her right now. She doesn't have to wake up and find herself in Hell again."

Dean glared at Terry as she walked out and made a mental note to tell Sam about his bitches mouth. She closed the door and Dean looked back at Lori. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He watched her, just stared at her, something was going on inside him that he didn't understand.

Terry walked to the end of the hall and stood in front of Sam's door. She took a deep breath before walking into the darkness. She hoped that he was asleep and maybe she would have to deal with him until then but when she heard the door slam behind her she knew that he had been waiting. "About damn time you got back in here." Sam said as he turned on the light.

Terry turned around and saw his eyes were jet black and she knew what that meant, "I'm sorry Sam. I cleaned her up as fast as I could." She said.

Sam walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat, pushing her hard against the wall. Terry groaned in pain but Sam's grip just got even tighter. "You got a lot of nerve you know that. I mean we give you a nice place to stay, I saved you from Throne and this is how you repay me, by talking down to me? What the fuck do you think you are?"

"S-Sam…Please."

"Please what Terry? Please don't do this." He said before he slapped across the face. "Or please don't do this," he asked as he kneed her in the gut.

He let go of Terry and she fell to the floor as she held onto her stomach. She wasn't sure what was next to her after this but if this continued she would be in the same position as Lori. Right now that sounds like heaven to her. "You know what? You aren't even worth my time and energy right now." Sam said before he walked out of the room.

Terry just curled up into a ball and laid there on the floor, weeping."

* * *

The next morning, Terry stood in the kitchen, sobbing as she washed the glasses in the sink. Lori had been out of almost twelve hours and he was being to think that she would never wake up. She sat the glasses on the counter and dried her hands. When she turned around she was startled when she saw Dean standing there. "Hi Dean. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

Dean just smirked at her as he walked closer to her, "You know Terry, I have let you slide on a lot because you are Sam's problem, not mine." Terry backed up a little and hit the counter. She wasn't sure what she had done wrong but the look in Dean's eyes told her that she had messed up and he was pissed.

"What did I do Dean?" she asked nervously.

He never said as word to her. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face and she hit the floor, "What did you do? Come on Terry think." He said and pulled back up to him.

"I-I don't know Dean." She said as she felt her face begin to swell up and he just slapped her again but held onto her this time so she couldn't move.

"This is your fucking fault Terry!" he said threw her against the far wall. Her back hit hard and once again she was on the floor. "If you hadn't been fucking around then none of this would have happened!" he said and walked over to her, giving her a sharp kick in the stomach, "She was trying to protect you from me and she was the one to suffer." He said kicking her again, "It should have been you!"

"Pl-please st-stop." Terry begged but he just kicked her over and over.

Dean got down next to her and grabbed her face, forcing him to look at her, "I swear if she doesn't wake up and I going to rip you apart."

Terry was sobbing as he held onto her face tightly, "I'm-I'm so sorry." Dean just looked at her once more before punching her hard. Terry kept her head down and she could feel her mouth filling up with blood.

"What the fuck Dean?" she heard Sam yell but she never looked up.

"Next time you better keep your bitch in line." Dean said before walking out of the room.

Terry was laying there on the cold floor when she felt herself being picked up. When she opened her eyes she was looking at Sam. He didn't look angry. He tilted her face to the side and gave her a look over. She was confused as to what he was doing. She expected him to yell at her and punish her yet again but he said and did nothing. He picked her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

**A few days later**

Lori felt herself coming back to reality and she didn't want to. Her head was pounding and she felt like shit. She groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself back in Dean's room. She saw the room was cleaned and knew she was going to be in trouble for making him clean it up. She turned feeling a body next to hers and saw Dean sleeping. She frowned knowing she was going to get it for sleeping for a couple hours.

She slowly took the covers off her and sat up. She steadied herself before getting up and her legs wobbled. Her legs felt like jelly. How was she supposed to do anything feeling like this?  
She heard a noise downstairs and quietly walked out the room. She looked back at Dean and closed the door. She made her way downstairs to find Terry in the kitchen.

"Ter-Terry," her voice was raspy and Terry quickly turned around.

"Oh my God! Thank God!" she cried as she limped over to Lori and hugged her tight, "Thank goodness you're ok."

"Terry I've only been out for a couple hours."

Terry backed up looking at her, "Lori, you've been out for almost a week."

"What?"

"You and Dean were fighting and things go carried away and…"

"Terry what the hell happened to you?" She made Terry look her straight in the face and noticed her face was bruised and she had a black eye. She looked her arms over and noticed bruises. "What did Sam do to you?"

"It wasn't just Sam." Terry shivered remembering what Dean had done to her.

Lori quickly looked at Terry fearing the worst. She knew had Dean could be, "Did he…"

"No, no. Just threw me around like rag doll a couple times in here. Look this may be the only chance me and you can talk alone without one of them here. I saw something the day all this shit went down. When I was attacked by Throne and Sam killed him, afterwards there was something in Sam's eyes. They're still human, Lori."

"I don't know about Dean."

"No, no when you were passed out and I was cleaning you up. He was scared Lori. I could see it in his eyes, he was worried and guilt ridden. I noticed if they show emotions their human side comes out."

They both heard a noise upstairs and knew one of them was getting up. Terry quickly went back to making breakfast and Lori had to sit down. All of this was too much. She put her head in her hands and tried to think of a plan. "We'll try to get their emotions out, their feelings…maybe then we'll be able to get them to where we need them."

The two were quiet for a second trying to come up with anyway to get the guys and themselves out of the house. While they were thinking they heard someone clear their throat. They turned quickly to see Dean and Sam there. Lori's eyes went straight to Dean's face that still had the marks on it from when she scratched him. She quickly averted her eyes somewhere else as she went to stand up.  
Sam walked over to Terry and kissed her neck as she continued cooking.

Lori stood there with her eyes on the floor as Dean approached her. Dean took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Glad you're awake, things weren't getting done quick enough with only one of you around here." His eyes looked at Sam then back at Lori.

Lori looked down at the floor her face still in his hands, "I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again," she said quietly.

"That's right you won't or Terry over there will have to suffer again and you don't want that do you?" She quickly shook her head. The men knew the girls were each others weakness's, they would do anything for each other. "Let's go get cleaned up."

She gave the tiniest smile before looking back at Terry who had Sam behind her, his arms wrapped her as she continued cooking.

"What about your breakfast?" asked Lori as Dean took her out of the room.

"You'll make me something later, besides you're a way much better cook then Terry."

Dean took Lori up to the hallway bathroom and shut the door. She noticed a small draft in the room and saw where there was a fist mark in the wall and she saw a bit of sun. An idea came to her for a way out for her and Terry. She turned around to face Dean and placed her hands on his face. He looked at her before she kissed him, "I'm sorry about everything. It was all my fault. I'll never do it again." She kissed him again, "I'll make it up to you, I swear. For the rest of my life I'll make it up to you."

"You will do that because this," he pointed to his face, "isn't going to go without punishment."  
She nodded before she caressed the side of his face that had her claw marks on it, "But I have to say Lori," he placed her on the counter his hands crawling up her thighs to her thong before pulling it off, "you fighting back was a real turn for me."

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Yeah you will but for now you and me are taking a bath."

She nodded before getting off the counter and he watched her bend down and turn the water on in the tub. He grabbed her ass roughly and she winced in pain. She was still sore from everything that had happened about a week ago but she had to put all the pain in the back of her mind if she didn't want to get punished again. She turned around and kissed him before taking off the flannel and getting into the tub. Dean took off his clothes and followed in suit. His back was to her chest as she took a wash cloth and washed his chest.

"I'm going to make it up to you Dean," she said as she kissed his neck and then up to his ear she bit it then sucked on it as her hand made its way down his chest with the wash cloth, "for the whole week I was out I'm going to make it up to you."

After their bath Dean took Lori back to his room and had her sit on the bed with her eyes close. She bit her lip wondering what he was going to do.

"Take off your towel and lift your hands up," she did was she was told and she felt something slide over her body. It was a cool silk fabric, "Alright open them."

She opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She was in a silver nightie that came to almost right above her thighs and it was low cut. She looked at Dean who was holding a pair of panties that went with it on his index finger.

"Thank you Dean," she said and she saw something flash in his eyes but it was gone in a second.

"I saw it and it reminded me of you. I would give you these but I think right now you don't need them, after all there should be some making up to do right now." He dropped the panties and then his towel.

Terry put the eggs and bacon on the plate for Sam and when she turned around her was just smiling at her, "What is it?" she asked him. "Did I do something wrong again?" Sam just moved in closer to her and took the plate from her hands, "I hope you like it."

"I better." He said. He looked at her once more before sitting the plate back on the counter, "But I have something else in mind for breakfast."

"Oh really? Well just name it and I will make it." She said and was going to turn around back to the stove but Sam grabbed her and pulled her back against him.

"I think you know what I want Terry." He said as he ran his thumb over her busted lip. "Hurts doesn't it?"

"I deserved it after the way I talked to you."

"You are right about that. Now, I think me and you should head up stair so you can work on redeeming yourself."

"Sounds perfect to me." Terry said. Sam grabbed her by the hand and lead her up the stairs

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. My Pain Your Pleasure

**Chapter 6**

**By: Deans Little Temptation & Deans Sassy Seductress **

**Warning: Explicit Sexual Content!**

Sam pulled Terry into the bedroom and closed the door. Terry wasn't sure what to do in this moment but she knew it had to be good or else. She was lucky to have made it this far. Sam turned around and crossed his arms, "Well…I believe you have some work to do." He said and walked closer to her and grabbed her face, "and it better be damn good. Hmmm, I can't wait to see what you have planned for me." He said licking his lips.

Terry looked into his black eyes and forced a smiled. If he liked rough then that is what he was going to get. She had been around the block a few times and she knew a few tricks. She gripped the front of his shirt and pushed him back onto the bed. "Oh I am going to give you to ride of your fucking life, baby." She said and moved closed to the bed. She went straight to his jeans and ripped them open. "I am going to fuck you so good." She hissed through her teeth.

"You will if you know what's good for you." Sam grinned at her.

"But you are going to have to wait for it." Terry said and she pulled over his jeans and tossed them on the floor. "I want another taste of you first."

"Fuck." Sam moaned as she jerked off his boxers and tossed them into the pile. "I want to fuck you mouth again so bad."

"Not as bad as I want you to my master." Terry said then licked the pre-cum off the tip of his hard cock. "Mmmm." She moaned as she took him inch by inch into her mouth.

"Shit!" Sam said and threw his head back on the pillow as he thrust up into her mouth. "Take it all, Terry."

Terry bobbed her head up and down, every time letting his cock it the back of her throat to the point it almost gagged her but she wasn't stopping. "Fuck…..Terry!"

Terry moaned around his cock as she stroked and sucked him at the same time. Her left hand moved below his cock and cupped his balls. She pulled away long enough to say, "I want you to cum all in my mouth." She said as she pumped him faster and fondled faster.

Sam sat up and gripped the back of her head and forced her back down, "Put your fucking mouth on my cock and suck me, baby." Sam commanded and Terry did just as she was told. She licked and sucked on his cock as she cupped his balls and squeezed.

"Fuck!" Sam said as he thrust up into her mouth harder and harder as he held her down. Terry new he was close. She was about to the point of gagging once again when she felt the warm liquid shoot out like a cannon and rolls down the back of her throat. She wanted to pull him out but she knew that would be a bad mistake so she took every last drop, sucking him dry.

When she was sure he was done, Terry got off the bed and stood up, "I hope you aren't done yet, baby." She said as she slowly lifted her shirt over her head. "Because I am far from done with you." She smiled.

"I am never done." Sam grinned. Terry pushed her thong down her legs and kicked then off. "Fuck…you are so sexy and mine. All fucking mine!"

"Not as sexy as you are my evil prince." Terry smirked and straddled him. She gripped his shirt again and ripped it open. "God I love this hard body. She said as she clawed down his chest to the point it brought blood causing him to arch off the bed in pleasure and pain. She moved back and forth on his already hard cock, letting her forming juiced lube up is cock. She knew all too well that this man could go for hours.

"You better take my dick!" Sam moaned as she slid against him as she bit on her bottom lip.

"Your dick? No baby, this is my dick tonight." She smiled at him before positioning his dick at her opening and slowly taking him inside her. "Mmm... Sam! You are so damn big in my tiny pussy." She moaned and threw her head back. He might be a sadistic bastard but he had a cock that would make any woman beg to be fucked more.

Sam gripped her hips tight and pushed into her hard. "God, baby!"

"You like that?" she asked as she rocked back and forth slowly on him, teasing him. Sam just nodded. "I know you like it. I am going to ride you so hard."

"Stop with the teasing and fucking ride me already!" Sam commanded with a growl.

Terry began to rock back and forth faster and harder. "Oh….God! Sam!" she screamed as she bounced and rotated her hips.

Sam gave her ass a slap as she worked him over. "That's it Terry. Work that pussy on my dick. Make me cum again." He said and began to thrust up into her ever harder as sweat started to build on the bodies.

"Yes….Sam! Show me that you own me! Make me cum on you!" she moaned as she cupped her own breast and twisted her nipped. "Make it hurt, Sam."

Sam pounded up into her harder as she bounced faster. She was close to orgasm already. He felt so good inside her this time. This time she was in control and she liked it.

Terry leaned down and took a hand full of his long hair and pulled him up to her so not he was sitting and she was in his lap, "Is this how you like it?" she asked him and when he didn't answer she did something she had been wanting to do for days not. She slapped his as hard as she could across the face, "Answer me!" she yelled as she grinded her pussy against hi,

"God you got me so fuck hard, Terry. I need to cum! You fucking make me cum again!"

Terry let out a small laugh, "You don't cum until I cum."

Sam gave her a hard slap on the ass, "Then you better cum on this dick right fucking now!" They met each other thrust for thrust and seconds later they both came hard.

Lori sat on her knees as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "I promised to make it up to you. I'll make it up to you in ways you won't forget."

Deans arms wrapped around her, "You better. I've had a whole week without your perfect ass." He gave it a hard slap.

"Mmm, I'm dripping thinking of the ways of making you cum."

Dean's hand made its way to her pussy running two fingers against it. She tilted her head back, "Oh," she moved her pussy against his fingers.

"You like that?" he asked moving them quicker.

She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip, "Yes…Oh Dean yes…Love it when you tease me clit and pussy lips." She moaned again throwing her head back. She brought it back up and opened her eyes staring into his black ones. She brought him closer to her feeling his throbbing cock against her stomach, "Your fucking demonic black eyes turn me on so bad. Tonight I want the demonic side of you to come out and fuck me. Own me and mark me as yours!"

Dean's lips crashed on hers lustfully, heated and wet. They both moaned and groaned into the kiss. Lori placed her hands on his ass and brought him closer to her as she sat higher on her knees and straddled his cock. Dean pulled his hand away as she moved her hot wet pussy lips and clit against his hard quivering dick. Dean hissed with pleasure and grabbed a fistful of hair making her look him in the eyes.

"You like that?" he asked moving with her and tugged on her hair harder, "You like fucking up against my cock?"

"Hell yes!" she screamed out and dug her nails into his ass. He groaned in pain and pleasure, "Fucking feels good! So good…I wanna make myself cum on your giant cock drown it in my juices so when I suck you off I'm tasting both me and you."

"Fuck!" he groaned and took her mouth into his again biting at her lips and thrusting his tongue down her throat.

Lori began to move faster against him. He felt her nails digging deeper into his ass till finally she tensed a bit and screamed into his mouth. Her nails reached his back, the nails on her right hand breaking skin as it slid down his whole hard muscular back and her left hand gripping his shoulder.

Lori slowed her hips down and bit his bottom lip. She pulled back and moved towards the head of the bed. She beckoned him as she licked her lips. He crawled onto the bed slowly and snarled at her his upper lip twitching. She had to admit this was turning her on a bit.

"On your knees," she said.

He shook his head, "Uh uh baby you belong on your knees."

"If your not on your knees I can't suck you off. Now…your knees."

Dean smiled as he got onto his knees and it was Lori's turn to crawl towards him to the middle of the bed. She ran her index finger over it watching it twitch at her touch and she smiled looking up at him.

"Put it in your fucking mouth or you'll be sorry baby."

"Your wish is my command Master." She took him all in at once and moaned at the taste of her and him mixed on his cock.

Both of Dean's hands landed on the back of her head, "That's it suck my dick." He looked down at her as she pulled most of him out and shuttered as she licked the slit taking the pre-cum off the tip, spit on the tip, lick again then take him in till it hit the back of her throat. She repeated this procedure a few times making Dean groan loudly and pull at her hair harshly.

His right hand moved down her back and pulled up the nightie revealing her perfect tight ass. Dean bit down on his bottom lip as he moved his hand farther down. His middle finger slid down the crack of her ass and she jumped in surprise but continued bobbing her head back and forth on his hard dick.

"You like that?" She didn't answer and Dean slapped her ass and watched as a red hand print began to form already. He grinned at it, "I asked you a question. I asked do _you_ like that?" And as he said that he ran his middle finger back down her crack and tickled her asshole. She whimpered and moved her ass into his finger.

Dean smirked at her looking down once again as she slid his cock between her lips then looked back at her ass as he slowly pushed one finger in. He felt her mouth remove itself from his cock and whimpered in pain with a mix of unusual pleasure. She bit at his hip bone hard, her hands squeezing his ass.

"I own all of you right Lori?" he asked and she could hear the devil inside his voice.

"Y-Yes," she whimpered as he pulled his finger out and ran a hand over her ass.

"Let my fingers fuck your ass for a minute then you go back to sucking my cock and I'll put them where you want them. And that'll prove that I own _all_ of you."

Lori looked up at Dean and swallowed hard. Sweat beaded her forehead. She knew if she said no the punishment would be worse and he would do what he wanted anyway. She slowly nodded and Dean grinned.

"Good girl."

Lori put her hands on either side of his thighs as his hand moved back down to her ass. She waited impatiently for the excruciating pain again. When she felt her ass cheeks separate she closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Breath Lori."

He must have felt her tense and she let out a deep breath. Dean's middle finger slipped slowly inside her and she closed her eyes at the pain and again unusual pleasure. She pushed back on his finger then came forward and realized his dick was still hard as anything. If she occupied herself with something else the pain and the minute will go by quickly. She moved forward to his dick as his finger slipped out and pushed back in. She whimpered and bit her bottom lip. She took his dick in her hand and angled it just right so when he pushed into her she would move forward and his cock would be between her breasts.

Dean pushed forward sharper this time and groaned when he felt his dick being placed between her warm firm tits.

"Oh yeah baby," he moaned his other hand in her hair, "let my dick fuck your tits."

He pushed the middle finger in faster and she began to let his dick move between her breasts. She moaned and bit her bottom lip feeling some cum squirt itself between her sweating warm tits.

Dean was breathing heavy above her as he worked her ass. As she thought the pain went away but just for a second because he added a second. She screamed out harshly making Dean grin.

"Yeah take it! You know you want it!" A tear slipped from her eye and she moved faster forward for his dick.

After the longest minute of her life Dean took his fingers out of her ass and pulled the nighty off of her, "What a good little girl. Now suck my dick and I'll give you more."

"Yes Master." She took his dick back into her mouth and she felt his hand slide past her ass this time and push deep inside her pussy. She moaned against his cock, her throat vibrating against it. Dean groaned above her and began to pant as she bobbed her head back and forth quickly. She knew he was close. She felt him tensing up and she could feel her own orgasm building up from his experienced fingers. She continued to moan against his cock making him rock his hips harder into her mouth.

"Oh yeah…Gonna rip that pretty little mouth open," he groaned fisting a handful of her hair and curling his fingers and felt her muscles clench down around them. She moaned loudly and came hard on his fingers and seconds later Dean squirted all of what he had in her mouth. Dean bucked his hips into her mouth and pulled onto her hair making her stay in the same position and he came down her throat. She swallowed every last bit and finally was able to pull back.

She licked her lips looking up at him, "I hope we're not done," she said getting on her knees and kissing him.

"Far from it," and pushed her down onto the bed, "Wanna taste you."

He moved between her legs and placed his hands on her thighs. He moved them to her inner thighs and separated them widely giving him access to everything. His eyes blackened over again at her scent, the scent of her musk that was screaming for him. He wasted no time in diving in. His thumbs separated her lips and he took one long lick. Lori's hands grabbed at the headboard slamming it against the wall as she moaned loudly.

"Mmm…just as I remembered," he grinned looking up at her then working his tongue around her clit.

"Fuck," she moaned.

Dean continued to lick at her swollen wet pussy, giving her hard penetrations then soothing them with long soft licks of his tongue. Lori tried to move her hips but Dean held her down wanting to work her over. His elbows were on her thighs as his hands held her waist keeping her still except for her hands that were shaking the headboard.

Lori screamed over and over as Dean licked and penetrated at her. He loved eating her out, tasting her.

"Taste so good, Lori," he groaned.

"Don't stop! Make me cum!" Dean looked up at her noticing the demanding streak. If demanding and bossy was what made him happy then that's exactly what he was going to get, "Make me cum hard in your mouth!"

Dean growled taking her legs and pulling them up his shoulders and bending them farther towards her. She cried out as his tongue went deeper inside her then played with her clit. Dean licked and sucked at her clit a few more times until he felt her juices stream out of her onto his tongue, in his mouth and on his chin. She slammed the headboard into the wall a few more times till her high was over.

Dean licked his lip and wiped at his chin as he crawled on top of her, his dick hard and ready for her again. He licked and bit at her hard nipples and brought his head between them rubbing his face against them.

"I want it," she moaned and moved her hips against him, "Want your dick inside me."

"I am loving this side of you Lori," he nipped at her chin then licked up her face. She turned them around and kissed him long and hard as she straddled him but didn't let him penetrate her yet.

She bit his bottom lip, "Sit up," she commanded and he did. She kissed him again and guided him into her entrance. They both let out a tiny moan at impact. She bit his bottom lip again then let go with a smile. He watched as she arched her back and lowered herself between his legs. Dean swallowed hard watching her, he didn't know she was that limber.

Lori grabbed him around his ankles and thrusted. Dean groaned and wrapped his arms around her lower body. She arched her back again displaying her chest in front of him. He leaned down and took her right nipple in his mouth. Their thrust started out slow but as the two got use to this new feeling their thrusting became faster, harder.

Lori threw her head back and moaned loudly slamming herself into Dean. His long hard cock penetrating her deeper then he ever had before. His tongue, teeth and mouth were displaying affection towards her chest, giving her extra pleasure in the process. She wasn't sure he liked this position until he groaned loudly and growled into her chest.

"Fuck!" he groaned and the arms that were tightened around her lower back tightened even more and began thrusting her onto his cock harder with her own thrust helping.

Lori's mouth was wide open with breathless screams trying to release themselves. Her nails dug into his ankles as Dean leaned over her even more biting and licking at her skin, leaving the hottest wettest open mouth kisses on her body.  
"You better be close," he growled, "I want to feel you cum on my dick."

"S-so close…" she moaned breathlessly, "Can't stop…won't stop." She held onto his ankles tighter and thrusted harder on his cock. Her breathless moans finally turned into screams, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, "I'm…I'm…Oh fuck DEAN!"  
Dean growled loving her screaming his name. He helped her threw her high as he came deep inside and bit at her left nipple and pulled. She cried out throwing her head back and finally the two slowed down, their breathing heavy, their bodies sweating.

Dean threw himself backwards on the bed, "That…was good baby. So fucking good."  
She was still breathing and closed her eyes nodding, it was actually pretty good better than any other time they had together where he would beat her and hit her, cause her so much pain she couldn't really enjoy it.

Lori trembled as she brought herself up wobbling a bit and almost losing balance on him. Her legs were sore and shaking. She began to get off him when he rolled them over so he was on top of her and kissed her, "We're not done yet sweetheart. Remember you still have a lot to make up, a whole weeks worth."

Lori nodded breathing heavy, "Anything for you my evil sadistic monster."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that night after Terry had given Sam three rounds of amazing hardcore sex, he was finally fast asleep. Terry lay naked on the bed next to him just looking up at the ceiling. He body was sore and she knew as soon as he woke up he would want more for me and just like always she would have to give him just what he wanted.

The house was quiet and Terry knew she may get beat for what she was about to do but she was in desperate need of a warm show to try and sooth her aching muscles. She looked over at Sam and he was snore with him back to her. She eased out of bed and slowly made her way out of the room and down the hall. When she passed Dean's room she didn't hear anything so she knew that Lori was ok. She smiled and headed into the bathroom.

Lori slowly opened her eyes when she heard the shower turned on. Ever since they had been taken by these monsters she had became a very light sleeper. Thank God Dean slept just as sound as ever.

She grabbed her nighty from the nightstand and winced a little as she stood up and slipped it on. She made her way out of the room and headed across the hall. Someone was up and she just hoped that is was Terry and not Sam.

Terry let the warm water run over her body as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the tiles. She heard the door handle giggle and her eyes shot open and she leaned up. If it was Sam or Dean she was going to be dead and she knew it. "S….Sam?" she asked.

"Terry? Is that you?" Lori asked and walked in and closed the door behind her.

Terry sighed and turned the water off. "I'm so glad it's you." She said and grabbed the towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. "What the hell are you doing, Terry?" Lori asked. "You know we aren't supposed to get a shower with out permission."

"I know but I had to do something. I just needed to get away for a minute."

"Well you better get back and get dressed and back to Sam."

"Yeah I know." Terry said and sat on the edge of the tub. "Maybe I just want him to come in here and kill me so all of this will be over with."

Lori walked over to her friend and sat beside her, "Don't you say that. Please never say that. We ARE going to get out of here." Lori said as she rubbed Terry's back. "We just have to hang in there."

"How the hell are we going to get out of here Lori? We have tried and fail. We are damned here." Terry said and then she looked passed her friend and saw a light of hope. "So of a bitch." She said quietly and got off the tube and walked over to the wall.

"What is it?" Lori asked and walked over to her friend.

"I forgot about this." She said and quietly moved the cabinet away from the way to revel the large hole Sam had punch yesterday.

"Uh Terry, I love the idea but we can fit though there."

"No but we will." Terry said and turned to her friend, "We just have to make it bigger."

"How are we going to do that? Dean and Sam never leave us more than a minute a day. You know that."

"I am not saying it won't take a week or so but it can work. We have to try Lori. Every change we get we come in here and make the whole bigger."

"I think they will notice a large hole in the wall."

"Not if we do everything we can to keep them from it. We can dig a little and cover it back up and in a few days we are free. We have to try."

"I know we do. Ok let's do it. We can do this."

"Terry! Where the fuck are you?" Sam yelled.

"We have to get out of here." Terry said.

"Ok calm down. I think I have an idea.

"Lori!" Dean called out and Lori heard the bedroom door fly open.

"Just act like you are getting sick." Lori said and walked out of the bathroom just to see Dean and Sam both walk out of their bedrooms.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dean asked and walked over to her and he was angry.

"Where is Terry? That bitch better not be up to something." Sam seethed.

"Terry is really sick." Lori said and just then they heard Terry vomit. "I heard something and I went to tell her to be quiet so she didn't wake you up." Lori said to Dean and dropped to her knees. "Please forgive me for not asking permission to get up. Please baby." She begged.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled before looking down at Lori, "You are finally learning your place. Now get you ass in that bedroom right now." He snapped.

"Thank you, Dean." Lori smiled and got up. When her back was to Dean she had a small smile. This was going to work. It had to work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**8 days later**_

Terry stood in front of Sam's door holding the tray of freshly cook food. She knew everything had to go smoothly this morning. This was their only chance to get out of this hell hole and she was going to make sure everything went well. She slowly opened the room door and saw that Sam was still fast asleep on the bed.

She walked over to the bed and sat the try down on the dresser before getting back into the bed with Sam. She curled up next to him and began running her fingers lightly over his toned abs, "Sam, baby are you awake?" she asked just before she gave him a light kiss on the neck.

Sam opened his eyes and turned to see her smiling at him, "What do you want and it better be good." He said to her.

"Believe me its very good, baby. I got up extra early and washed all your clothes like you asked and I made you breakfast in bed. I just want you to relax today and let me serve you they way I should."

Sam rolled over and wrapped his arms around her body, "Looks like you are finally learning your place, Terry."

"You just happen to be the best teacher and plus after last night I can't stop thinking about you Sam." Terry whispered and ran her hand inside his boxers and lightly touching is semi hard cock, "I want you so bad it hurts. I want you to pound my pussy again until I scream over and over." She moaned.

"Is that so?" he asked and she just nodded, "I have to tell you Terry that I am beginning to like you more and more every day." Sam reached up under her shirt and cupped her breast and the smallest moan passed from her lips, "You like me taking control of you don't you, Terry?"

"Oh yes Sam. What do you say after you finish your breakfast and I finish cleaning up the mess I made in the kitchen me and you spend all day in here and you can have me any way you want for as long as you want."

"I say you have twenty minutes to get that shit cleaned up and get that perfect ass back up here or else."

"Whatever you say, master." Terry smile and leaned pressed her lips against him. She got off the bed and grabbed the tray and sat it next to him, "If you need anything else just scream for me." She winked at him.

"The only person who is going to be screaming is you, Terry."

"I look forward to it." She said before walking out of the room.

Lori walked into Dean's room and saw him spread out on his stomach with the sheet wrapped around his waist. She had to admit Dean had a nice body but she had to keep those thoughts to herself while he was infected with the demon virus. She placed the tray of food on the dresser and closed the door with her food quietly. She walked over to him and kneeled on the bed. She bent over and kissed his lips then kissed up to his ear and then bit at the lobe. She heard him groan and knew he was waking up. She placed her hands on his back and massaged his shoulders. He groaned again and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before noticing Lori. He leaned up and looked at her.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up," he said before placing his head back on the pillow.

She smiled before letting out a chuckle, "Of course I do my dark prince." She straddled his back and continued massaging it. He let out a few more groans, "I made breakfast just for you."

"You expect me to get up and go downstairs and eat it?"

"Nope," she leaned down to his ear, "I expect you to stay in bed all day." She stretched her body out on his so he could feel every part of her, "I brought your food up baby and I was hoping afterwards," she moved her hands down his sides and then pass the sheets, "we could play master and slave."

Dean arched an eyebrow with a sly smile spreading across his face. He turned having Lori put her hands on either side of his head. His hands landed on her hips bringing her down on his growing erection. She bit her bottom lip her eyes fluttering for him, "Mmmm," she moaned before looking back down at him.

"How about we play that game now?" he asked kissing her neck and scraping his teeth against the skin.

Lori grinned and licked her lips, "I would love to but," she kissed his lips, "I want you to eat and have enough energy for me today," she kissed him again, "I'm in the mood for you to fuck me all day." She ran her hands down his chest scraping her nails against his skin.

"That has to be the brightest thing that has come out of your mouth since you got here," he moved his hips against hers and she moaned quietly, "but I have things to do with Sam. We have plans."

She pouted playfully, "But Dean," she moved against him causing him to close his eyes, "you work too hard anyway and need some release."

Dean rolled her over and grinded into her, "Always with the impatience." His lips crashed onto hers and she met with his roughness knowing he liked it. She moaned loudly into his mouth.

When their lips parted they were both breathing heavy, "Maybe you should teach me that lesson again." She licked his lips with her tongue and his came out to meet hers. She moved her hips feeling his erection right next to her thigh.  
"Mmm, whatever has gotten into you Lori, I like it."

"I was hoping you would," she grabbed his hand took his index finger, she looked into his eyes before putting the whole thing in her mouth and sucking on it slowly and making noise. Her teeth scraped at the tip of his finger before she licked it. He groaned before taking his hands and moving them down her body to the edge of her nighty pulling it up. Her hands stopped his and he looked up at her angry.

"You're teasing now and I don't think I like that too much."

"I just want you to eat before your breakfast gets cold."

He hummed to himself and said, "I think I want something else to eat." His thumb pressed against her cloth covered clit making her close her eyes and moving her hips against it.

"Dean…please," she opened her eyes and leaned up, "let me freshen up for you while you eat. I'll be back." She licked his upper lip before he sat back against the headboard.

"Better be quick."

She grinned giving him his tray, "Anything for you." She gave him one last kiss before walking out and winking at him before closing the door.

As soon as the door was closed Lori saw Terry walked out of Sam's room. The girls gave each other a look and they headed toward the bathroom. This was their one and only shot and there couldn't be any mistakes.

**Please Please review! Review and you get more and trust us when we say you want more lol**


	7. You Can Run But You Can Never Hide

**Chapter Seven: You Can Run But You Can Never Hide  
By: Dean's Sassy Seductress & Dean's Little Temptation**

**Authors Note: **Thanks for all the reviews, alerts & favorites! You are all the best! Don't worry more fun will be arriving for the four of them!

* * *

Sam and Dean both ate their breakfast in silence. They didn't even notice the girls had gone missing until it was too late.

"Terry!" Dean heard Sam yell. He placed his mug up to his lips and heard Sam again. He waited to hear Terry running up the stairs but there was silence.

Dean through his tray off his lap and grabbed his jeans heading out the door the same time as Sam. Their eyes black.

"Terry!" yelled Sam.

"Lori!" yelled Dean.

There was silence in the house. "Those whores are going to get it!" yelled Dean as he ran down the stairs.

Sam zipped up his jeans as he barged through every room in the house flipping the mattresses and dressers over, the tables and throwing everything out the closets. He got to the bathroom and opened the curtain of the bathtub and looked around. He felt a cold draft hit him.

He looked over at the cabinet and felt the cool air as he got closer. He pushed the cabinet aside smashing everything inside. His lip twitched anger seeing the giant hole. He looked out to see if he could see them but all he could see was neighbors outside and he growled.

"Tell me you found that!" yelled Dean, "I'm going to make Lori pay for this! Where is that bitch?" Dean walked into the bathroom and Sam turned to show Dean the hole. Dean pushed Sam out of the way and looked out, "LORI!"

**One Month Later**

Sam had been looking day and night for weeks trying to find his beloved Terry. He needed her back. He tried to find release elsewhere but there was no demon, no witch, or no human that could compare to her in bed. He had to have her back under him and he wouldn't rest until he got what he wanted.

Sam was standing in the corner of a bar that was run by a few demons when Damien walked over to him and was not looking happy at all. "What the hell do you want?" Sam asked and raised his beer to his lips.

"Looks like you lost control of that bitch of yours." Damien said.

Sam perked up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean your little slut killed three of my best demons. Now we are having to set back with the virus trials thanks to her. I swear I am going to kill that little bitch!" he seethed.

"How the hell did she kill them? She is a girl."

"She is a hunter Sam! I though you would have seen that by now!" he snapped. "If you don't kill her then I will!"

Sam moved in closer to Damien and got up in his face, "If you touch her, I will rip you apart. Do I make myself clear? Tell me where she is and I will take care of it."

"The last time I saw her she was in Milwaukie." Sam grabbed his keys from the bar and hurried out the door.

Later on that night, Terry pulled up to her motel and walked inside. She locked the door and salted them behind her. It had been a long day and she was just ready to pack up and get back home.

She walked over to the dresser and began to pull out her clothes and put them in her duffle bag on the bed. Terry pulled out a pink thong and tossed it in, "I would have loved to see you in those." Terry whipped around and saw Sam walk out of the bathroom and his eyes were darker than ever, "Hey baby. Did you miss me?" he asked and moved closer to her.

Terry backed away and hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto it. "St-Stay away from me or else." She said and reached to try and grab her gun.

Sam laughed and jumped on top of her and grabbed her wrist. "I don't think so, baby. There is nothing you can do to me. You should have known I would find you." He said and breathed in her sent. "I missed you so much."

"Sorry I can't say the same for you." Terry said as she tried to wiggle free.

"Oh keep struggling. You know I love it when you struggle underneath me." Sam smiled down at her. "God I missed you and that tight little pussy of yours." He said and cupped her through her shorts.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah. Scream for me!" Sam said and gripped her wrist tighter with one hand. "I miss hearing you scream my name. When I get you back I am going to make you scream even louder than before. Especially now that I know your little secret."

Terry stopped and looked up at him, "So you found out that I killed your little friends...good! Now you know what I can do to you!" she snapped.

"I don't think so. You need me just as much as I need you and you are going to learn that one way or another." He said and crashed his lips into her.

Terry bit down hard on his lip and he pulled back, "You bitch!" he yelled and slapped her across the face. "You are going to pay for that later."

"Just kill me. I would rather be dead then serve a piece of shit like you."

"Keep it up and that can be arranged later on." Sam said and jerked her off the bed, "But first we have to make up for lost time." Sam grabbed the rope from her bag and tied her arms behind her back. He pushed her back on the bed and smiled, "Don't you move!' he said and pulled her journal out of her bag, "So where is Lori hiding?"

"I will never tell you!" Terry snapped.

"You don't have to tell me." Sam said and flipped open the book, "Minnesota….Dean will be so happy to have her home. Let's call him shall we."

Dean scratched his stubble chin and looked around the strip club. He ran a hand through his hair and walked up to one of the strippers and grabbed her arm roughly, "You know what I want."

She looked at him and nodded before walking away. Dean walked over to a couch and sat there watching one of the strippers dancing topless and in a thong. He watched getting hard and knew it just wasn't the same as Lori. He has become even more obsessed with Lori since she left. He needed her at his beck and call and she wasn't there. He needed her to make him hard, aching hard, aching for her love spot to consume it, for her lips to be wrapped around it, upper and lower lips. He tried everything for him to get the same feeling but no stripper worked.

Sam was too busy finding them while Dean was busy looking for that release and also seeing if he could find Lori his own way.

"Hey baby," Lori whispered in his ear.

"Bout time," he said and she walked around the couch and Dean eyed her in that pink corset and silk thong. Her hair was in long loose curls and she was wearing clear pumps. She may have looked like Lori but she wasn't Lori.

'Lori' straddled Dean's lap and began to grind against him shoving her breast in his face. Every night he came to this damn strip club getting the same shapeshifter each time to do what he wanted.

"What do you want?" she asked heavily.

Dean tilted his head a bit and smirked, "Suck my cock right here right now."

She looked at him before sliding off his lap and zipping down the zipper on his jeans and letting his cock free. He watched her take him in and he rolled his eyes in irritation it just wasn't the same. He closed his eyes and leaned his head on the back of the couch letting her suck his dick. His arms rested on the back of the couch as well and he just relaxed. He sighed as she continued to suck him.

Pretty soon his cell phone began to ring and he took it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello."

_"You are not going to guess what I found?"_

Dean's eyes opened, "You found them?"

_"Yeah but I also found something else about those two bitches."_

"What?"

_"They're hunters."_

Dean's upper lip began to twitch, "What?" his voice was filled with anger.

_"You heard me. Hunters. Those bitches were either going to cure us or kill us when they first met us."_

Dean's nostrils flared in anger, "I'll be home in a few minutes."

Dean shut the phone off, anger and rage filled him and he looked down at the shapeshifter who was still sucking his dick. He pushed her off him and she landed on the floor scared. He zipped his jeans up and grabbed the knife out of his pocket. He didn't say a word, all he did was lift her off the ground by her neck and stabbed the knife deep into her abdomen.

Lori pulled her crop t-shirt on and her panties. She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair. She looked at her face noticing the cuts and bruises have almost healed completely. She looked at her phone and wondered if Terry was ok but she knew they couldn't be together right now, for their safety. Lori sighed heavily as she got up and shut her lights out. She felt a slight chill hit her out of nowhere but just shrugged it off as her wearing barely anything. She got use to sleeping in barely anything living with Dean. When she slept anyway…she sometimes even slept in the nude next to him. She shuttered remembering Dean and feeling horrible for running from the case because Mary and John wanted their sons back but the case was just too much for them, she had to run or she was going to die, both her and Terry.

Lori got under the covers and rolled to her side. She looked at the clock watching the time go by. Sometimes she was afraid to close her eyes and a lot of times she was afraid to open them just in case he was there. She stared at the clock and felt her eyelids getting heavy.

Lori turned on her back and opened her eyes to see Dean staring at her. She gasped as he stabbed a knife into her stomach. His eyes turning black with the rage in him. Her blood splattered on the sheets and his face. He twisted making sure she felt the pain and her body went lifeless.

Lori sat up with sweat pouring from her face. She hated the nights she dreamt of Dean. He haunted her dreams.

She wiped the sweat from her brow and got up walking into her bathroom. She grabbed a couple of sleeping pills and closed the cabinet. She grabbed a glass of water and swallowed the pills.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore," she said to herself. "He's gone, he's gone."

She ran her hands through her hair and walked out. She got back into bed and sighed heavily. She closed her eyes ready to get back to sleep. She turned on her side and snuggled next to her pillow but she realized her pillow was moving. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Dean, "Miss me."

She jumped out of bed and grabbed her gun pointing it at him. He stood up and walked around the bed.

"Not only did you runaway," said Dean as he smashed the end table with the lamp and she jumped the gun shaking in her hands, "But you're a hunter too."

Lori backed up with the gun still in her hands and Dean stood right in front of her the gun right on his chest, "You going to shoot me Lori? After everything we've been through." He shook his head and she knew she couldn't do it. He was still human after all and she broke down, "You won't shoot me because what were those words that humans use so very often oh that's right…you care for me don't you? You want to help me, well guess what Lori." He grabbed the gun out of her hands and pointed it to her and she backed into the wall.

"Did you think you could leave me and I will never find you? You belong to me Lori! End of story! There is no happy ending here! You don't get that white picket fence and you don't get a knight in shining armor." His eyes went black and his voice got deeper and scarier, "You get the devil."

He grabbed her by the throat and threw her across the room and she hit the wall. She groaned and got back up. He started towards her and she ran for the door. She ran down her stairs with Dean right behind her and she went to open the door when Sam was there. He had a grin on his face, "Here's Sammy!"

She backed up running into Dean and she screamed. Dean covered her mouth with his hand and held her against him.

"Come on Lori we don't have time for this we have plans tonight for you and Terry," said Sam.

Lori stopped struggling and looked at Sam and he grinned, "Yeah that's right we found Terry too. So much for splitting up but you do know we have eyes all around this part of the US. And we had every demon looking for you two you can't escape us and now we're going to have some fun."

"What Sammy's getting at is well, we got sick and tired of you and Terry trying to run and backtalk us so we have a new plan. Sure you'll still belong to us but you'll be equals as well."

Sam looked at her face and laughed, "She's confused well let's not keep her and Terry waiting then." Dean placed Lori over his shoulder as they walked towards the car. Sam opened the trunk where Terry had duck tape over her mouth and her hands were tied. She saw them and started to scream but nothing but muffles were coming out.

"Sam! Dean!" yelled a voice and the guys looked over to see their mother and father standing there.

"Let the girls go boys," said John.

"John! Mary! Please help! I think they're going to put the virus in us!" yelled Lori and Dean put Lori in the trunk and closed it shutting her up.

"Let them go," said Mary.

"Mom, dad…" said Sam shaking his head looking as if he was ok until his eyes went black, "There's nothing you can do. They belong to us, they're ours."

"Don't try to stop us," said Dean, "There's nothing you can do."

Mary and John stood there staring at their sons not knowing exactly what to do. They knew the boys would be going back after the girls but they didn't have a plan on exactly how to get their boys back.

"My babies," said Mary and Dean rolled his eyes.

"We're not you're babies anymore Mary! Now go!" He put his hand out and they both went flying into the air. The boys got into the car and drove off.

Lori turned on her side and took the tape off Terry, "Terry baby you ok?" She hugged Terry tightly and then helped get the ropes off.

"Where they taking us? Back to the house?"

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean? What are they going to do with us?"

Lori looked at her not knowing if she should tell her or not but she knew she had to, "I think they're going to put the virus in us."

Terry's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No, no! I don't…no!"

The girls tried with all their might to get out of the trunk but the thing wouldn't budge. They felt the car stop after a half an hour and Terry looked at Lori scared out of her mind, "What are we going to do?"

"Fight them."

"How? They are so much stronger than us! You know that!" Lori frowned knowing very well that they were. The trunk opened and the girls looked up to Dean and Sam. They pulled the girls out and they screamed and kicked.

"You let her out of her ropes?" asked Dean as he pulled Lori out of the trunk, "You bad little girl. Don't worry you're going to get the biggest lesson of your life tonight."

The girls saw a huge warehouse in front of them and looked at each other, "Please Dean…I won't runaway again, I promise! Please don't do this!"

"Too late baby, I need to make sure you won't runaway and this is the only way." He picked her up and she began to cry and so did Terry.

"Please Sam don't turn me! Please!"

The girls cried and screamed but knew the warehouse was in the middle of nowhere and no one could hear them. They begged the guys to let them go until they got into the warehouse and saw all the boxes of the virus piled from top to bottom.

"Oh my God," said Lori quietly staring at the boxes and then they saw some demons. The girls struggled in the guys arms. They were slammed on a metal table and groaned in pain. Their arms and legs were strapped down.

"Mmmm," said Dean as his hand ran up her leg and then cupped her pussy, "I sure miss this." She turned her head away and then looked back at him.

"Please Dean don't do this."

Terry struggled against her bindings and then saw the needle with the virus in it. She tried to move away from the demon that had the needle, "No! No! Please no!"

"Get away from her you son of a bitch!" yelled Lori and before she knew it she was stuck with the needle in her neck the same time as Terry. She hissed in pain and cried out.

Terry closed her eyes as she felt the virus run through her veins quickly pumping the blood. The girls felt their veins on fire and they screamed as their bodies tried to reject the virus. They trembled and went into a fit. They screamed and moved their bodies trying to get out of the bindings.

Dean and Sam watched flashes of when they turned running through their minds the same thing that were happening to the girls happened to them.

Just then the girls bodies went limp against the cold metal tables. Both Dean and Sam went to their girls to make sure they were ok.

Lori was the first to open her eyes and look at Dean, her eyes black as the night and he smiled and looked at Sam to see him kissing Terry and unstrapping her.

"Dean…what happened?" She tried to move but she was still strapped to the table, "Why can't I move?"

Dean just continued to smile as he unstrapped her and she sat up, "You're going to be alright Lori," he said taking her in his arms, "you're going home."

"Mmmm, well," she said wrapping her arms around his neck, "I really hope home means with you. Being tied up to this table got me in the mood for some tying up of our own."

"Looks like you two like to have your cake and eat it to," said a voice behind them. The girls turned their heads to see the yellow eyed demon standing there. "First girls of the generation…I got to say you Winchester men have great taste."

"Don't just stand there," said Dean in Lori's ear, "Bow to him."

Lori nodded and stood in front of Dean before kneeling on the ground with her head bowed. Terry followed quickly on her knees.

The yellow eyed demon smiled down at them and patted their heads and looked at the guys, "You trained them well." Both Winchesters nodded proudly.

"Stand up," said the yellow eyed demon.

The girls did what he said and he looked at them very closely. He caressed both their faces, "You two are the first women to join the virus trials. I am going to be looking for leadership from you two when the other women join. You need to show them they need obedience, respect for their owners and need to serve to their masters no matter how ridiculous the order is. You two understand me?"

"Yes," they both said and he smiled.

"Good." He kissed Terry on the lips first then Lori. The girls took this as their leave and they went back to the guys. "Everything is turning out so well." The yellow eyed demon clapped.

"Can we go home now?" Terry asked Sam moving her hand across his abdomen.

Sam smirked and looked over at Dean whose mouth was attached to Loris. He looked back at Terry, "Yeah let's go home."


	8. Regaining Control

**Regaining Control Is Easier Said Than Done**

**By: Dean's Little Temptation and Dean's Sassy Seductress**

**Authors Note: **_We know it's been a long time but here is the next chapter. There is a __**HUGE**__ warning on this one. Pure foursome demonic smut and there is more to come. We went all out with this one I mean they are all demons…..for now : ) so anyways you are warned. Enjoy!_

* * *

The past couple days since the girls been turned the guys have been teaching them and weighing on them hand and foot, giving them what they wanted and not the other way around. The girls have begun to dress a certain way to cause attraction towards them. Lori has even gone as far to wearing the skimpiest clothing and almost her whole wardrobe that took over most of Dean's closet consist of red, silk and lace. Most of it she wore to turn Dean on even on his busiest days when he had meetings with demons she'd make sure to show them who owned her. Terry had turned to all black and letting Sam screw her throughout most of the house. He even let her tie _him_ up once in a while.

Lately the guys have felt though that their control on their women have been slipping, they have spoiled them rotten and yes, the sex was great but they still needed to learn where their place was and it was going to be today that they learned that.

The four of them walked into the living room, Lori's hand was in Dean's back pocket as she carried a glass of red wine in her hand taking the tiniest of sips. Sam had his arm around Terry. The girls walked ahead of the guys farther into the room when the guys told them to because they needed to discuss something.

"We need to gain our control back," said Dean and glanced over at Lori. He remembered how scared she use to be and now she walked around with such confidence which turned her sexier but it's like now she knew she could get away with things.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Sam crossing his arms across his chest, "What should we do? Beat them?"

Dean watched the two girls laugh and touch each other and an idea sprang to him, "No I got an even better idea."

Dean walked up to them Sam following and the girls sensed something was wrong. They tried to think what they did wrong but nothing came to mind. Since their change they still did the chores of the house.

Dean took the glass out of Lori's hand and pulled her against him. He traced the side of her face with his index finger, "I want to have some fun."

She smiled up at him as she moved her hands to his ass and cupped it, "What kind of fun?" His finger traced her full pouty red lips.

Sam ran his hand over Terry's ass, "Whatever you want baby you know we only aim to please you two," said Terry and bit her bottom lip as Sam let his index finger graze over her right breast slightly teasing the cloth covered nipple.

"We want a show," Sam said licking his lips and looking at Dean who looked at him with a smirk.

The guys looked back at their girls, "Yeah," said Dean, "We want to watch you to make each other cum, right here…right now."

Lori licked her lips and her gaze never left Dean's as a slow sexy smirk spread across her face, "Anything for you my love." She kissed his bottom lips and let her teeth slide slowly across it.

She turned to Terry and ran her hand through her dark hair, Terry's hands landed on her hips. Their lips connected in a heated kiss as they walked towards the couch. Both Dean and Sam watched as the girls continued to kiss and rub their hands all over each others bodies. They took a seat in the two chairs in front of the couch as Lori tore her mouth from Terry and pushed her onto the couch.

Lori straddled Terry and took off her shirt. Terry's hands rested on Lori's ass squeezing and rubbing. The girls moaned into each other's mouths.

"Rip her bra off Lori, show her who's boss," said Dean licking his lips.

Lori growled as her eyes turned black and ripped the front of Terry's bra. Her hands cupped her friends breast and Terry arched into them as she played her nipples. Her index finger and thumb pinched at them then she moved her head towards the left breast and took it in her mouth.

"Oh Lori," Terry moaned. Hearing Terry moan Lori's name turned both men on where they shifted uncomfortably in their chairs.

Lori kissed her way up Terry's neck and nibbled at her as her hands fondled her breast, "You like that Terry?" she asked lifting her head up, "You like what I'm doing?"

Terry nodded biting her bottom lip her eyes going black as Lori's, "Yes…I need to feel you." She sat up and pushed Lori onto the other end of the couch and placed her knee between Lori's legs as she straddled Lori's one.

It only took a second for Terry to rip open Lori's shirt and her breast were out. Terry wasted no time licking and biting at each nipple.

"Yeah baby," said Sam as he rubbed his hand against his crotch, "Teach Lori a lesson."

Terry turned her head to the guys as she squeezed Lori's breast hard making her moan loudly, "This what you guys want? Us touching each other?"

Lori sat up and wrapped her arms around Terry bringing their bodies closer and moaning, "No, they want this," she licked Terry's breast her eyes on Dean, "You want us to lick each other? Or maybe bite?" She took Terry's left breast and bit at her nipple causing her to arch into her mouth and rub herself against Lori's leg.

"Mmm," groaned Dean, "We love all of it."

"Yeah don't you fucking stop," said Sam.

"We're not planning on it," said Lori and turned to Terry, "I want it rough Terry. Show me what you got."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Terry smiled and looked over at Sam and licked her lips, "You think she can take it?"

"She better be able to handle it or else. Make her scream." Sam said as he began to rub the front of his jeans.

"Fuck this is hot." Dean said as he felt his cock straining harder.

Terry looked back at Lori and smiled as her fingers moved down and hooked themselves under the thin strap of Lori's panties at her waist and swiftly removed them leaving her in nothing but her skirt that was pushed up around her hips.

Terry's fingers moved down to Loris perfect pussy and started exploring. Terry pushed in one finger, then two fingers until she could feel Lori's juices begin to soak her fingertips. "Fuck!" Lori threw her head back and moaned.

"This what you want?" Terry asked. "Tell me, bitch!"

"God yes….Fuck!" Lori yelled as Terry moved in and out of her.

Both guys watching the sight in front of them and both were breathing heavy. They were so turned on and they weren't sure how much longer they were going to last.

Dean was the first to get up and approach the girls. "Come for a closer look?" Terry smiled at him and she fingered her friend a little faster.

Dean smiled at her before looking down at Lori who was panting and arching into Terry's hand. "Feel good, baby?" he asked and brushed the hair from her face.

"Y-Yes!" she moaned.

"Good. I want you to cum on her hand." Dean told her right before he crashed his lips into hers.

Terry licked her lips as she watched them and she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. She felt someone behind her and looked over to see Sam know kneeling behind her. "Came to join the party?" she smiled evilly at him.

Sam smiled back and turned Terry's head, pushing it down to Lori's wet pussy, "Make her cum good." He said. "I want you to taste her."

"Whatever you want, baby" Terry said and looked up and saw both Dean and Lori looking at her.

Terry gave Lori as winked and she pulled her fingers out and Lori whimpered. "She'll fix it baby." Dean said and watched Terry lower her head.

When Terry's tongue finally touched Lori's clit, Lori almost came up off the couch. "Shit!" she moaned. Terry looked up her and smiled as she licked her clit again and then stuck her tongue inside Lori's pussy, slowly fucking her with her tongue. "Oh shit…..shit…fuck!" Lori arched and grabbed Dean, bringer him back to her lips.

Sam ran his hand over Terry ass, down her leg, and back up her inner thigh. "You're ass is perfect." He said and he bit his lip and grunted as he pushed the fabric aside and pushed two fingers into her wet pussy. Terry jumped in surprise, "Oh Sam.." she moaned against Lori.

Terry's hands slipped under Lori's ass to pull her close to her face then licked and flicked her tongue across her clit, around it, circling, and it wasn't long before Lori was ready to cum in Terry's mouth.

Lori tore her mouth away from Dean and gripped Terry hair, "Don't fucking stop, bitch! Oh my God!"

Sam moved his fingers into Terry faster and harder and he knew she was also close when she began backing her ass into his hand, "Cum with her Terry." He demanded.

Terry knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out much long so she had to make Lori cum right then. She inserted one finger inside of Lori and then another, starting to finger fuck her again, curling her fingers to find her G-spot.

"Yes….oh Terry yes!" Lori threw her head back as she felt that fire building inside her.

When she moaned and arched her back off the couch, Terry licked her clit hard and fast and almost instantly they both came...hard.

The girls breathing slowed down and Lori looked up at Dean, "I think we should go upstairs."

"You got that fucking right," said Dean pulling her off the couch the same time Sam took Terry off the couch.

Lori brought Dean to her mouth kissing him hard. His hands were all over her naked body.

Sam had Terry wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs, their mouths were fused together.

As the two couples reached the top of the stairs the girls pulled back from the guys and looked at each other then at the brothers. Terry slid down from Sam and grabbed his hand pulling him over to Lori and Dean.

"Why don't we all have a little fun?" asked Lori winking at Dean as they walked into the room. Dean shut the door and looked at the two gorgeous naked women in front of him and bit his bottom lip.

"So what now?" asked Terry with a grin.

Sam and Dean looked at each other knowing what was running through each other's minds. They walked slowly in front of the opposite girl.

Sam took Lori by the neck and slammed her into the wall staring down at her. Both their eyes were black as the night as they stared at each other. Before they knew it their lips were on each others roughly.

Dean gripped Terry's hips in his hands and pulled her against him. He licked his lips biting his bottom one, "I want to taste my whore's cum in your mouth."

"Take whatever you want," she said with a smirk and Dean kissed her hard. Terry's hands were on his belt and jeans in the matter of seconds.

Lori had already taken Sam's clothes off quickly and pushed him on the bed. Sam smirked, "I want you to suck my dick."

Lori grinned, "As you wish."

Sam moved so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard and legs spread open as Lori climbed on the bed and closer to him. Before anything was said, she took him into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down on his stiff cock. "Fuck! You are so good at this." He moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Dean pulled away for Terry's lips and looked down and saw Lori's ass in the air. He looked back at Terry and smiled. "Get behind her. I want you to finger her until she cums again." He said. "It was so hot the first time."

"Whatever you want, Dean." Terry said with her eyes black with lust. She leaned over the end of the bed behind Lori and gave her ass a slap, "Suck his dick good, Lori." She said as she bit her lips at the sight before her. Terry ran her hand over Lori's ass and reached between Lori's legs and found her dripping pussy. Terry slowly pushed not one but two fingers into her friend and Lori jumped a little and moaned around Sam's cock.

Terry began to pump her fingers in and out. She turned her head and smiled up at Dean. "Is this what you like seeing? Huh? Me finger fucking your demon whore until she cums for me?" she smirked.

"Oh fuck, Terry. You better make her cum good. I want her pussy wet for me." Dean said as he stroked his cock. His eyes gazed over Terry's body and figured what the hell. He had wanted to have a little fun with her. He moved behind her and looked at her ass as he licked his lips. "Mmm." He moaned as reached out and squeezes Terry's ass.

Dean placed his hand on her back and slowly moved it down until he reached her cheeks. He took both cheeks in hand and gripped both tightly and opened her up. His left thumb teased over the tight hole for only a second, "You know Terry, you have been a pain in my ass and now I think I want to be a pain in yours." He said before he pushed his thumb into her ass and Terry yelped in surprise. This was new to her. It was both painful and pleasurable.

Sam heard the sound and he looked up and smiled, "Make her scream, Dean. I love when that bitch screams." He said and looked down at Lori who was sucking harder and harder, "Damn this slut can suck a dick."

Dean moved his thumb in and out as he stroked his hard long dick. He wanted more and he was going to get more. With his thumb still buried in Terry's ass, he moved closer to her and positioned himself at her pussy entrance. "I am going to fuck you so hard, Terry." He grunted.

With her fingers still pushing hard into Lori, Terry looked over at Dean and gave him a wink, "Show me what you got, Dean." She said as if she was challenging him. Dean smiled at her and pushed his dick into her pussy forcefully and Terry let out a loud scream. With Dean working both her ass and pussy it would be no time until she came.

Lori was sucking Sam, Terry was fingering Lori, and Dean was fucking Terry hard from behind and moans began to fill the room as they were all on the edge of cumming but this wasn't the end. This was just the beginning and it started with Sam. He gripped Lori's hair and forced his cock deeper into her mouth as he felt his balls tighten, "Shit…Fuck!" he moaned.

Lori was moaning around him as she backed herself into Terry's fingers. She pulled away from Sam's cock long enough to say, "Mmmm, God Terry. Fuck her harder, Dean. Make that bitch cum on your cock." She said and looked at Sam, "Cum in my mouth, baby. I want to taste all of you."

Terry pumped her fingers into her friend faster as Dean pounded away at her pussy, "Oh…Dean…Dean!" Terry screamed.

"Oh Fuck!" Dean moaned as he finally removed his thumb and gripped Terry's hips as he thrust into her harder and faster. He was so close to climax and he wanted to cum deep inside this new pussy to leave his mark.

Within seconds, the four of the all came at the same time and moaned and screams filled the room.

The four stood and laid there on the bed breathing heavily. Sam ran his hand through Lori's hair and made her look at him, "You're a good little cock sucker."

"Give the thanks to your brother for having me suck him off at least three times a day," said Lori breathing heavily. "And if not sucking at least I'm fucking him."

She turned around seeing Dean leaning against the bed post and got on her knees kissing him softly, "Right baby?"

Dean smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Lori and Terry looked at each other and Lori gestured her to get closer. The girls sat on their knees on the bed facing each other as Lori's tongue softly licked over Terry's swollen plumped lips. Terry ran her hands down Lori's sides and down to her ass burring her fingernails inside the round flesh. Lori bit Terry's bottom lip and then shoved her tongue inside her mouth.

Both guys watched, the second show but they knew being so close and so very naked next to their girls they wouldn't be able to keep watching for long.

Dean looked at Sam and nodded to the girls. Dean got on the bed behind Lori and gripped her hips rubbing his re-awakened cock against her ass. Sam was now behind Terry kneading her breast and rubbing his cock also against her ass.

"Dean," Lori moaned biting her bottom lip as he separated her legs and she felt his thick hard cock rub against her wet pussy.

Dean kissed and bit at her neck, "I'm gonna fuck you so good baby," he bit at her shoulder making her gasp, "While I'm fucking you I want you to touch Terry."

Sam gripped a handful of Terry's hair in his hair and brought her ear to his mouth, "And I want you to touch Lori."

Terry nodded licking her lips just wanting Sam inside her, "Yes…whatever you want."

"Yeah you girls have forgotten your place here," said Sam as he aligned himself with Terry's dripping wet center.

"Yeah," Dean smirked as he teased Lori placing the head inside her then taking it out causing her to whimper, "We _own_ you two. You do as we say and…"

Both girls moaned and gasped as Dean and Sam entered them harshly.

"We are in control," they both said eyes turning black.

The guys pulled out and thrusted back into the girls causing loud moans to erupt from inside them. Terry grabbed Lori's head and kissed her rough. The guys turned on even more thrusted harder inside them as the girls touched each other.

Lori pinched Terry's nipples making her cry out, "Yes!" yelled Terry, "Oh Sam…harder…Lori…fuck! Feels so good." She watched as Lori leaned forward taking her nipple into her mouth and Terry threw her head back in pleasure. Sam bit and licked at her neck fucking her hard from behind. The guys watched Lori work on Terry's nipples.

Dean bit his bottom lip hard as he thrusted harder and deeper inside Lori causing her to get louder around Terry's nipple and pinch the other one harder.

"Fuck…yes, Dean baby fuck me harder!" she yelled and then kissed Terry long and hard.

Both girls hands found each others clits and the guys eyes widened as they watched.

"Yeah…touch her Lori…make her cum on my cock!" yelled Sam.

"Fu-fu-fuck!" yelled Terry closing her eyes in pleasure.

All four of them were close to their climax. The guys slammed into the girls deep inside their core hitting their G-spot each time as the girls played with each other's clits. The girls felt as if they couldn't breathe with all the pleasure they were feeling from each other and the guys.

"Oh…Oh…Oh…D-D-D-DEAN!" screamed Lori as she came hard against his cock making him groan loudly and bite her back hard as he came seconds after her.

"Terry! Fuck!" yelled Sam as he slammed a few more times into her and the two came hard. The girls leaned on each other trying to hold each other up.

"Fuck," moaned Lori.

"That was so good," said Terry with a slight whimper in her voice.

"We're not even done," said Sam with a smirk as he pulled himself out and pulled Terry off the bed, "It was fun guys but I think me and Terry need some alone time." He winked at them and walked out.

Lori bit her bottom lip as she turned around facing Dean, "I believe me and you need to have some alone time also."

Dean grinned and watched her get off the bed, "Where you going?" But he knew as he watched her walk with a shake to her ass to the closet where she bent over showing him everything. He ran his hand along his cock watching the view in front of him. When she came up she had their ropes, whips, chains, feathers and candles in her arms, "Time to play baby…you know I love making you ache before I let you take me hard."

****Ok so you know the drill. If you want more review and you shall get it : ) Thanks guys!****


	9. Whos in control now

**Who's in control now?**

_**Authors Note: **__Again putting a __**M**__ warning on this one. Hot one on one time with both Winchesters. Enjoy : )_

**Dean and Lori**

Lori smiled as she made her way back over to the bed where Dean was lying there with a smirk on his face but she was going to change that, "Oh baby you wont be smiling after I get my hands on you." She said and dropped her toys on the side table.

Dean licked his lips as his eyes scanned her naked body, "Give me your best shot." He said.

"I plan to." Lori said and jerked both of his hand to her, "Hold still."

She straddled his chest and pulled both hands above his head and cuffed him to the headboard and Dean winced a little, "Aw too tight baby? But I thought you liked the pain." She smirked down at him.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said and pulled on the cuffs, "Because you may be biting of more than you can chew, Lori."

Lori threw her head back and laughed. When she looked back at Dean her eyes where jet black, "Oh no. I think that's you. You have no idea what I have planned for you. I'm going to make you scream for me." She said and got off the bed, "I owe you a little payback for all you've done to me and you're going to like it."

"I better or else." He said.

Lori slapped him hard across the face and Dean groaned, "Don't threaten me! You are mine tonight and you are going to remember that!" she yelled. She was really getting into this and she loved it. To have all the control and power was a turn on.

Lori stood by the table and tapped her finger on her lips, "Hmmm, what should I do first." She said looking down at the whip and candles. "I know. Maybe we should start slow." She said and lit the candle. She wanted the wax to be nice and hot for him.

"Wasting time baby." Dean said, "I'm beginning to think you don't have it in you to control me, to make me scream." He teased her over and over.

Fire was building in her. She was going to show him who was boss. She jerked the whip off the table and slapped him hard across the chest, "What was that?" she asked and struck him again, "Huh?"

"Oh Fuck!" Dean screamed, "You bitch!"

Lori let out a evil chuckle, "Aw did I hurt you?"

"You'll pay for that." Dean said.

"Oh I don't think so." Lori said and hit him a little harder, "I can do what I want tonight. I'm in control here. Not you!" She said and slapped him again two more times.

Dean growled in pain, his eyes where black. He was in pain but at the same time all he wanted to do was fuck her harder than ever before.

**Sam and Terry**

Sam pulled Terry into their room and slammed the door behind him, "Our time to play now." He smiled.

Terry smiled and pushed him forcefully onto the bed, "Oh no baby. It's my time to play." She said and straddled his lap, moving over his cock, "I want to have fun with you before I let you have me again."

"Sure you want to do that? A pretty dangerous request." Sam said.

Terry gripped and hand full of his hair and pulled him up, "I like a little danger in my life. The question I have it do you think you can really handle me?"

"I can handle anything you give me and you better give me all of it."

Terry let go and pushed him down hard again, "Be careful what you wish for. You may not like what you get."

"I better." Sam said.

Terry leaned over and tapped his cheeks, "You just lay there and take it like my bitch then." She said and got off of him.

Sam sat up on his elbow and watched as she pulled something from the side drawer. She pulled out a lighter and a ring with a T on it. Terry smiled as she held it over the flame, "You know Sam, you have been in control for far to long. Making me do everything for you. Marking me as yours over and over. Well tonight that is going to change. Tonight I'm going to mark you as mine but you are going to like it."

"You think?"

"Oh baby I know." Terry said and pushed the ring into his chest and he screamed out in pain and in so much pleasure while Terry stood over him and smiled. Time to get started.

**Dean and Lori**

Lori smiled as Dean began to struggle more and more and she leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "Don't worry Dean, I plan on making us both feel oh so good but first you have to play by my rules this time."

Dean felt his cock begin to twitch at her seductive words but he was never one to just give in so easily, "I don't play by anyone's rule but mine sweetheart and you should know that by now. Don't forget who owns you."

"Oh…. a tough guy. Well Dean, we will see about that. I think I know a few buttons to push to make you beg me for more." She leaned over and ran her tongue over his nipple. His sharp intake of breath let her know how badly he wanted her. Lori just smiled and moved up his body to his neck and began sucking, marking him as hers.

"You know all you have to do is untie me and I will fuck you senseless baby." Dean said and looked at her.

"Now that wouldn't be much fun now would it? Like I said before, you belong to me tonight." Dean pulled and pulled but got nowhere and Lori laughed, "Baby, you're not going anywhere until I'm good and ready."

Lori straddled him and Dean tried to push his hard cock up into her but she smiled and lifted up, "Uh Uh Uh. Not yet." She said and leaned forward, her breast dangling in front of his face, "Suck them." She said.

"My pleasure." Dean said and he leaned up as far as he could and took it into his mouth, biting down hard.

"Oh shit!" Lori screamed, "Oh baby you know how I like it rough." She said pulling away from him.

Dean just smiled, "When you untie me, you are going to get it. I am going to fucking rip you wide open when I fuck your pussy."

"Promises, Promises." She smiled and sat upright. With his cock between her legs, she began to grind against him, making sure that he can feel the heat of her desire. "Mmmm baby you cock feel so good." She moaned as the tip slid across her clit.

"Let me fuck you with it them, make you scream." Dean said.

He bit on his bottom lip and moaned as she rocked against him but his moaned turned to groans when she grabbed the candle and pour the building wax over his nipples, "Oh fuck! Shit!" he almost screamed.

Lori laughed, "You like that baby?" she asked him, "I think you like the pain. It makes you hard doesn't it?"

"God baby you're fucking killing me." Dean said through gritted teeth.

"You know…..seeing you like this turns me on Dean." Just then she twisted his left nipple, causing him to arch off the bed.

"Fuck! Untie me bitch! Now!" Dean growled.

"Not yet. One more thing to first. I want you to make me cum." She smiled evilly at him. "Ladies first."

**Sam and Terry**

After putting up a fight, Sam was finally tied to the bed. His chest was still on fire from the burn. The T on his chest was very easy to see and Terry loved that. Ever demon whore out there would know that he was here and they better not dare fuck with him.

Terry straddled him and licked up his chest, her almost favorite part about him was his tones abs and chest, "You taste so good." She moaned and licked up his neck to his lips, "I want you to tell me you want me."

"No. Maybe I don't." Sam said with a grin on his face.

"Oh I know you do and you're going to say it." She said and gave him and hard slap causing him to grunt in pain, his face already turning red. "Say it Sam. Tell me that you want me."

"No because you are the one that want me. I don't want or need anyone." Sam said standing his ground. He was going to make her work for it."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it." Terry said and got off of him and Sam didn't see that coming. He watched her walk over and grab and chair and take a seat, "I'll just take care of me and only me while you watch."

"Fine but it won't make me beg for you I promise." Sam winked.

"We'll see about that." Terry smiled and slowly spread her legs giving him the full view of her pussy.

Sam watched as her hand slid down her slim body and she easily slid her middle finger in between her lips. "Mmm, feels good."She moaned. Her pussy was still so wet, letting her finger slip to her hole with almost no effort.

"Fuck!" Sam whispered and adjusted on the bed. As much as he wanted to he couldn't look away.

Terry felt her body quiver as she began to grind her hips against her hand. She moaned lightly as her thrusts became harder and her middle finger penetrated her tight pussy. _"_Iwish it was you touching me like this, Sam. You know you want to."She moaned as she wiggled her middle finger inside her and her index finger against her clit as she grinded against her hand more.

Sam's twitched as he watched Terry fuck her hand. God he wanted to fuck her again so bad but all he could do was watch Terry move up and down, knowing her fingers were plunging deep into her pussy. He pulled on the ropes as her moans were growing louder as her thrusts against her hand became faster. "Oh Sam I wish it was your fingers inside me."

Terry looked at Sam and she knew that look on his face. He was enjoying her show. She brought her wet middle finger to her lips and wrapped them around it, slowly sucking it into her mouth. She slid her finger out to the tip then sucked slowly back in, making sure Sam was watching her, "Mmm taste so sweet."

"Shit! Terry….please." Sam begged.

"Please what Sam?" Terry asked as she guided her hand back down to her pussy. "Tell me."

Sam bit so hard on his bottom lip that he could taste blood as Terry slipped her fingers of one hand over her lips and spread them apart, revealing her pink swollen clit. With her other hand she began to play with her clit, flicking her fingers around it and teasing her hole with her middle finger.

"Terry…fuck baby I…"

"You what Sam?" she asked as her middle finger worked her pussy, bringing them out completely then shoving it back in, moaning his name over and over. "Sam…Sam! Fuck! Tell me!"

When Sam heard his name come from her lips he lost all control, "I want you! Oh shit baby I want to fuck you so bad. I'm going to tear you apart!" he growled.

Terry smiled and removed her fingers, "That's what I thought." She said and made her way back over to the bed, "Tell me your mine."

"I'm whatever you want me to be. Now fuck this hard cock and take it all." He seethed.

"Whatever you want." She laughed, "No I mean whatever I want."

**Dean and Lori**

Lori straddled Dean's face and forced his head into her pussy, "Lick it. Make me cum." She said and gripped his hair tight.

Just as Dean licked Lori he moaned feeling her hand on his cock. Lori moaned as Dean moved his head going deeper inside her with his tongue. She ripped onto the headboard with one hand making it shake a little as Dean hit the right spot with his tongue.

Lori leaned back a little more and began to stroke him faster making Dean groan and shiver. Dean moved his head away and he bit her inner thigh and groaned and she cried out from pain and pleasure. "Oh Dean!"

"Shit. Faster baby." he said breathlessly and then moved back to Loris clit, licking and sucking. She moaned and her nails were digging into the headboard and her hips began to rock back and forth on his face.

"Oh shit…" she said tilting her head back.

"Dean…fuck…don't stop!" A few more strokes with his experienced tongue and Lori was cumming all over his face. Dean licked it up with his tongue, sucking every bit of juice that slid down her thighs. She shivered as her body was coming down from the high.

She removed her hand from his cock and moved off his face still trying to catch her breath. She reached up and uncuffed him. She needed him inside her and now.

As soon as he was free Dean flipped Lori onto her back and he grabbed her wrist, cuffing them above her head. "You think its fun toy with me huh?

"Dean! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me now." Lori begged, "I want all you got baby."

Dean laughed as he eyes went black, "Oh you're going to get it." He said and thrusted hard into her.

"Fuck!" They both screamed. They had just had sex less than an hour ago but to them it felt like a lifetime.

He began to move with hard, deep thrusts of his hips. He moved faster and faster. She bit down on her lower lip, her hands clutching tightly at the cuffs above her head. His arms began to shake as he got closer and closer to his own release. "Pl-Please baby. Oh fuck me!"

"You gonna cum bitch? Gonna cum for daddy?" Dean said as he pounded into her harder and harder.

"Oh yes. Gonna….cum! Oh shit!"

Dean pumped into her again and again, and then he felt her clinched around him, "Oh Fuck! Dean!" she screamed as her heels dug into his back. Her hips thrust upward and locked as she screamed though her orgasm. Her inner muscles clamping tighter around him like a vise. With one final deep thrust, Dean growled as he came deep inside her.

Dean pulled out of her and rolled onto his back, "So...who's in control now?" He asked.

"That has yet to be determind. This was just night one for you." Lori said, "You wanted a demon well now you go one so get ready baby."

**Sam and Terry**

Terry climbed on top of him and led his dick into her warmth, "Oh Terry." He moaned, "Fucking ride me baby."

"Patience." She said and slowly began to bounce up and down on him, twisting her hips. He bit his lip and looked up at her as she began to move faster.

"Touch yourself again," he said. "I loved watching you touch yourself."

They began to move faster as Terry touched her clit, "Oh baby. Oh God Sam!" she moaned as she wiggled them around as she rocked faster and harder.

"Fuck, Terry."

"You like it Sam?" she asked touching her clit even more and moaned, "You like me touching myself?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Fuck yes!" He gasped as he felt his toes curl up and her walls tightening again for the last time. "Cum for me. Sock this fucking cock!"

"Oh God Sam! Yes!"

"Who's pussy is this?" Sam asked as he thrusted up into her harder and harder.

"Y-Your pussy. Oh its all yours." She screams, "Oh Sam…c-cumming!"

Sam threw his head back and closed eyes moving, "Oh yeah." He moaned as he felt her juices run over his, "Oh God it feels so good."

Terry looked down at him and slapped him hard across the face, "Cum inside me Sam. I want to feel it." She said and gritted her teeth. With her words Sam let go and came harder than ever deep inside her.

Terry eased off of him and lay next to him on the bed. Both where panting and completly satisfied. This was the beginning of a whole new way of life for them all. The fight for control continues.

* * *

Dean and Sam walked into the warehouse and closed the metal door behind them, "Boys, I was just about to come check on you." Azazel said and turned to them with a smile, "What the status on the girls? I need good news right now."

"Everything is still looking good. Infected them a few days ago and its working like a charm." Dean smiled, "So what now?"

"Keep a eye on them. I want to make sure we have this down right. I...I mean we have a lot riding on this."

"Yeah we know." Said Sam, "So far so good."

"Then boys I think we may have a winner. I want this shipped out by the first of next week."

"Whats the plan after that?" asked Dean.

"You just leave that to me. This time next month we will be the ones in control." Azazel smiled.

"Just what we wanted to hear." Dean said, "Now I think it's time to celebrate."

Sam smiled over at his brother, "You read my mind. Time to live it up our way. You think the girls are ready?"

"They better be." Dean said.

**Hope you liked. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks guys : )**


End file.
